The Party
by mstlovee
Summary: A birthday party for little girl brings two people together who haven't seen each other in a while. Will those old feelings rise to the surface and if so will they act on them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and it was a one shot that came into my head based on a photo Tom Verica posted of a giraffe with the caption that he came upon it while scouting for episode 314. I replied back to him what if Fitz took Liv to the zoo on their first date. I hope you all enjoy.**

Olivia's perspective…

Olivia woke up this morning like every other morning she had for the past 7 years with one thing on her mind. She wondered if that would ever change. Yes Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III has always been her first thought when rising and her last thought before falling asleep. You would think after walking away that final time that wouldn't be the case. Yet, here she is laying in her be doing exactly that. "Okay Olivia, you have to go ahead and face the day. You promised Cyrus and you can't disappoint Ella. James will definitely have a fit. You are the God mother . ." Olivia tells herself. Yes, today is Ella Beane's 5th birthday.

5 years, a lot has transpired in the 5 years since she &amp; "him" held the beautiful baby as god parents in their arms at her christening. The said God father had been re-elected to a second term as President. A campaign which she managed after a lot of persuading from others none more than Cyrus. Guilt over defiance, faith in the candidate and pure love for him drove her to say yes. That was 3 years ago and then she severed her ties of working for the administration again.

2 years ago Fitz made a huge decision. He decided he didn't want that life anymore. Not a life in which he was tied to Mellie as his wife. This essential made history. He became the first president to get a divorce while in office. At first the public was shocked. Surprisingly though the public's overall response was positive. Many of the critics had to admit that he seemed a lot happier and even functioned better as a President. That led to a lot of finger pointing that many of the shortcomings in Fitz first term were Mellie's fault. While Fitz approval ratings soared after the divorce, Mellie's public opinion plummeted killing any chances she had for a political career of her own.

1 year ago by chance while returning from her morning swim she decided to stop in a bakery she hadn't been to in years. 4 years to be exact when she decided to pick up pastries and muffins for the entire campaign staff. Many including the President declared they were the best they ever had and enquired about the location. Little did she know they had now become his once of a month indulgence since being re-elected. While waiting for the fresh batch of pumpkin walnut muffins to come out of the oven she stood to the side. "Next" she hears the cashier call out. A familiar voice says "1 dozen lemon poppy seed muffins and 1 dozen pumpkin walnut muffins, please." The cashier replies "the lemon poppy are ready but, you'll have to wait 15 minutes for the pumpkin." The familiar voice replies "fine, I'll wait."

All of Olivia's nerves are on edge. It can't be. Let's hope he is just picking up this order for his boss who is waiting for his return. Afraid to turn around she tries to fade in with the four other customers patiently waiting as well. Next thing she hears is a soft "Hello, Miss Pope" from the familiar voice belonging to the person she always felt was on their side. "Hello, Tom what a nice surprise" there is a genuine smile, but it is laced with a hint of nervousness. That nervousness doesn't go unnoticed by Tom. He smiles back with a reassuring smile. On that lets her know that he understands and he hopes all is well with her. They wait quietly for about 5 minutes not knowing what to say. Finally Tome says "he's outside, no need to worry. I'm just in here to pick up the usual for the staff. We'll be gone and he won't even know you were here." Olivia just nods, but her gut is telling her just the opposite. This can't go that smoothly. So she just waits on edge. Hoping and praying 15 minutes quickly pass. She is tempted to cancel her order and leave, but she knows his motorcade is right out front so she can't leave undetected. Two minutes pass by and the door opens again. This time she hears Hal asking what's taking so long. Tom steps forward in an attempt to shield Olivia and replies "waiting on fresh muffin". Olivia's back is still turned, but she hears them. Familiar footsteps of non-other than "him". She's frozen hoping he doesn't see her. Tom has moved away from her to divert his gaze and protect her not only physically, but emotionally from this. This being their devastating, all consuming, complicated love that these two once shared. Olivia feels like all the air has been sucked out of the bakery. She doesn't have to turn around to know that he knows she is there. Just like her he can feel her presence. His body on edge the moment he walked in the bakery. Only one woman had that power over him. His gaze piercing her and she can feel his eyes on her, yet she can't move, frozen in place. Then she feels it. His breath on her neck as he stands behind her. The heat exchanging between their bodies. He speaks "Hi" it's everything yet, it's only ONE word. She says it back in a whisper "Hi" so low he almost misses it, but he doesn't. With that they are both frozen in the moment of understanding and love. Each listening to the other breath whiles other bakery patrons observing. The next voice is the baker shouting from the back "Pumpkin muffins are ready". Just like that the moment is broken. As customers greet the President and ask for pictures which he complies, Olivia grabs her muffins and quietly exits all under the watchful gaze of Fitz. Year ago was the last time she was physically in his presence. That would all change today.

Fitz perspective….

Lying in bed in the residence ready to begin his day and all he thinks about is "her". She consumes his thoughts daily. It's her, it's always been her even before he knew her and it will always be her. It's been a year and he can tell you every single detail about that brief chance encounter. The smell of the bakery was nothing compared to her scent that filled his nostrils in that moment he stood behind her. Today he would see her again at his god daughter's birthday party. Today he'd get to bask in her beauty if only for today. Today will be a good day he thought to himself. For today he could openly gaze up Olivia, his Olivia without the shadow of marriage clouding his feelings for her. Fitz gets out of bed and heads to young Teddy's room where he finds Teddy still asleep. Fitz looks at the sleeping boy and for a moment thinks about how Teddy's life began and briefly about what life would have been like if he and Liv raised Teddy together. 5 years ago that was his plan. Fitz shakes the thoughts form his head and proceeds to wake Teddy from his sleep so he and the little boy can eat breakfast before they head to Ella's Party.

Meanwhile at Liv's place she begins the process of getting ready. She stands in her closet picking out exactly what to wear. Yes, it's a kid's party and because of location casual attires a must. Other factors to consider, photos will be taken some released to the public and of course HE will be there. She wants to look good. She knows she shouldn't care, but she does. Once she finally has her outfit together she heads to the restroom. As she does she hears the phone ringing. Glancing at the caller ID she answers "what". Knowing exactly what the response would be. Cyrus replies "Good morning, to you to Olivia." With that she chuckles and responds "Yes I'm still coming, Yes I know he will be there and yes I already put my security pass in my purse.: Cyrus sighs then states "Great, then I don't have to tell my beautiful daughter her god mother won't be at her birthday party. All is right in the world. Talk to you later Liv." Bye Cyrus" was the last thing he hears before the line goes dead. Cyrus looks at his phone and thinks to himself, one down one to go and he's on to making his next phone call. As Cyrus holds the phone he hears young Teddy yell "dad it's uncle Cy." Next the boy says "so uncle Cy what did you get Ella for her birthday? You can tell me I can keep a secret." Cyrus laughs and says "you'll just have to wait and see along with everyone else including Ella. Are you all getting ready?" The next voice responding to the question shocks Cyrus. Fitz groans and says "Cyrus quit stressing out. I'm getting Teddy and myself ready. We'll be there. Teddy and Ella are best friends. Ella is my god daughter. I cleared my busy schedule. We. Will. Be. There." Cyrus a little shocked by his tone stays "Okay Sir, see you soon" Before he can hang up Fitz ask " Umm, Cyrus will.." and before he can form the words Cyrus says "Yes, she will be there" Fitz just nods forgetting that he is on the phone and Cyrus can't actually see him. He then hears "see you soon". Fitz proceeds to pick out what he will wear for today.

Fitz and Teddy arrive at their destination. Teddy is super excited. He can't believe Fitz managed to have the National Zoo shut down for the day so that Cyrus could host Ella's birthday party there. Only he had that kind of power and it was truly what had to be done in order for his dad The President to be able to enjoy a public outing with everyone else because of security issues. SSA Tom steps out of the vehicle first followed by Fitz, then Teddy. They are greeted by Cyrus, James along with Ella at the entrance. Other guest have already gone through security and entered and are waiting on the zoo tram that takes you around the zoo. 10 more guest on the list have yet to arrive. Liv along with Abby, David and their daughter Samantha aren't there yet. 5 minutes pass and a car pulls up with Liv, Abby, David and Samantha inside. Soon as Ella spots Liv she runs up to give her a big hug. Teddy watches on and asks his dad who she is. She looks familiar to him. Fitz looks down and says "she used to work at the White House, which is probably why you remember her." Liv walks over to everyone with Ella in her arms. She hugs James, Cyrus and gives Fitz a warm smile. She puts Ella down and kneels before Teddy and says "It's really good to see you again Theodore. You have gotten really big. Do you mind if I give you a hug?" Teddy says "Okay" but he is hesitant. As he hugs Liv memories hit him the minute she puts her arms around him and he smells her perfume. It's a scent he can't forget. Just one of the many things he has in common with his father. Teddy ways "Libbie" under his breath, but his father hears him and looks on with a shocked expression. Liv says "you remember me" you can hear the love in her voice. Teddy replies "you would play with me and sing me songs and bring me treats. Dad said your name was Olivia, but I remember calling you Libbie." Liv smiles, you are the only one I let call me that. She stands and messes up his curls with her fingertips. Fitz just stands there with a goofy look on his face until Ella yells "Uncle Fitz are you okay. You look funny." Every one of the adults chuckle at the moment while the kids are oblivious to what's going on or so they think. Teddy gives his dad another glance noticing the way his dad is looking at Liv again and smiles. Abby and David head inside followed by everyone else. The photographers waiting behind the barricades have been capturing plenty of pics of the group outside the zoo.

All of Ella's friends enjoy their trip to the zoo and the cool behind the scenes access. The adults also thought it was pretty cool. One of the coolest moments happened at the giraffe enclosure. Liv wanted to take a picture with the giraffe standing near the gate. It seems Liv wasn't the only one who had eyes for Fitz. The giraffe refused to come to where Liv was standing. Even though Liv tried to lure her with food, she kept wandering over to where Fitz was and leaning down to kiss his cheek. So Abby yells out "it looks like the only way you'll get a picture is if you are both in it." Abby knew Liv still loved Fitz and by the way he kept stealing glances he felt the same about Liv. Fitz told Liv if she didn't mind he didn't mind either. So there they stood next to each other with the giraffe leaning its head over Liv's shoulder. Right as the picture was taken the giraffe stuck out her tongue and licked Liv's face. This caused Liv to screech and grab Fitz. Everyone who witnessed the moment laughed while Fitz calmed Liv telling her it's ok. She just likes you. Liv was truly shocked that her first reaction was to grab Fitz. Abby gave a quizzical eye at the pair. She thought to herself yep the chemistry is still there. Fitz reached for a napkin to wipe Liv's face. While he did this she just stared into his eyes. Cyrus noticed everyone watching the moment including Teddy, Ella and Sam and decided to snap the pair out of their private moment in a very public place. The time had arrived for Ella to open her presents and the day at the zoo would come to an end.

As everyone watched Ella's delight at the gifts she received Liv and Fitz continued to steal quick looks when they thought the other wasn't watching. As the gifts were getting to an end James asked if Ella's god parents would come forward. Once they did he thanked them for being such a big part of Ella's upbringing. Ella then gave each a hug and presented them with a stuffed giraffe to remember this day. They each told her how much they loved her and hugged her once again and took a seat. James and Cyrus then thanked everyone for coming and said their goodbyes. Teddy had already made arrangements to spend the night at James and Cyrus home so that freed up Fitz for the evening. Fitz wasn't sure how today would go, but since things seemed to go well he took a chance and asked Liv she could stay a little while longer so that they could talk. Liv agreed and informed Abby that she would be going home a little later and would give her a call. Abby hugged Liv and whispered in her ear "you deserve to be happy. He has truly been the only one to do that. He is single, you are single and he obviously loves you." Just and James said ok let's go, Teddy ran back and said good night to Fitz. Then he turned and saw "Libbie" with that he gave her a hug and told said "Bye Libbie, I hope to see you again." She said "me too" and off they went. Fitz stood for a second digesting the moment. A second chance was all he could think of and don't mess this up. He asked Olivia if she was hungry and she nodded yes. He said let's see what's around here to eat. The zoo had a few food venues opened for just them and their day at the zoo. Fitz knew the perfect place to sit and eat. He had already asked Tom to have them set up a spot as he saw the place earlier. It was a small café that overlooked the giraffe enclosure. As they walked in there was a table set up and two menus placed on the table. Being as it was the zoo, nothing fancy was on the menu, but neither cared as it was just the enjoyment of being in each other's company. Fitz reached out for Liv's hand and she placed hers in his willingly. This was their moment to have a long overdue conversation.

Leave comments, tell me what you thought. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


	2. Words

Words, how do you find the words to tell someone everything you have kept bottled up for what seems like a lifetime? That is the dilemma facing both Liv and Fitz. Here is a glimpse into their internal struggles.

Fitz Feelings….

There it was that spark he felt when she touched her hand in his. That contact that he longed for all these years. Ever since the moment she walked out of his life he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to feel her touch again. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. Remind her of what they once shared, what they could have again. Yet his mind was on overload. So overcome in that moment that he couldn't even open his mouth. WORDS, WORDS would be required in order for him to tell her that yet at this moment he was at a loss for them. He finally raised his eyes from gazing at their joined hands. At that moment he said one word, "Hi". To some it's just a simple greeting but, for them it has always brought comfort during turmoil, peace after not seeing each other for a long time and comfort when emotions have become too much. That word covered a multitude of sins for each of them. Liv gave him a shy smile and said "Hi" back in return.

Liv's Feelings…..

Olivia felt a surge of electricity run through her body the moment her hand touched his. This was something she hadn't felt in years. Her body came alive. She had casually gone on dates with a few men since they had broken up but nothing promising. There was NO spark. She felt nothing even close to what just happened when their hands connected. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the man she loved with her complete heart. The only man who had this hold on her. Her heart and mind began to race. Of course being the fixer that she was she went through a range of scenarios in her mind in that moment. That was until she heard his baritone voice say "Hi". Her eyes lifted and her gaze focused on his piercing blue that moment she lost her voice. His gaze made her face felt flushed, her cheeks reddened and her body warmed. He brought out a shyness that made her feel naked and exposed. He could always see through her. She wanted to say some, WORDS escaped her. All, except one in particular. "Hi" she replied.

Each watched the other breathe in and out in a comfortable silence. Their breaths began to match the others. Some things never change. I guess that is what happens you're your heart is reunited with its other half; it can truly beat as one. They were breathing in sync.

A staff member from the zoo café came over to take their order. This broke them out of their daze. They asked for a few more minutes to go over the small menu and were greeted with a smile. Olivia decided she would have a burger and fries. Fitz chucked, as he realized these were the small things he missed out being with Olivia. Mellie NEVER would have been content with such a simple meal. Everything with her had to be over the top. Not with Liv though. She was down to earth. He repeated what she said, burger and fries and added; hold the pickles, extra mustard. A smirk came to his face as he saw her look on in shock. Fitz replied "do you think I could forget? This was the first meal we shared together. Late night working on the campaign trail, we got burgers and fries and you got mustard all over my copy of the campaign speech I was to give the following day." Liv laughed heartily thinking back to that night. They had spent hours talking about their hopes for the country and what he could accomplish as President. They also talked about their childhoods and got a greater understanding of how they had become the individuals they were today. Fitz decided he would have pizza. All be it probably wasn't great pizza considering it was at the zoo, it was pizza. Something he didn't get to indulge in a lot as the President. Liv responded to his declaration of pizza as "it figures". "What?" could be heard coming from Fitz. Liv remarked "Fitz I knew you'd order the pizza. You would eat pizza on the campaign trail anytime you got the chance. You would even have cold pizza for breakfast. You were totally on the Frat boy diet." This caused a hearty laugh to escape his mouth. They each placed their menus down and the zoo staff member came over immediately to take the orders.

Once she walked away Fitz felt he had the courage to speak more openly. He softly stroked the back of Liv's hand with his thumb as he asked "How have you been?" He truly wanted to know how life had been treating her. While his life has played out before the cameras with him being the President he had only heard about Olivia through Cyrus or the occasional news article in which she was highlighted as helping some big wig businessman or political get out of trouble. One time while sitting in Cyrus office discussing the press conference of a Senator the camera panned to the right and caught a portion of Liv's face while she stood to his side. While it was only half of her face it mesmerized him. His attention was completely focused on her. She had always possessed that ability to completely captivate him. Cyrus was there speaking to him, but it felt like no one else was in the room at the time. It wasn't until Cyrus turned off the TV that he was able to turn his gaze away from the TV. So to say he was curious about how she is would be an understatement. He often wondered what she had been doing with her time during their time apart. So he asked "How are you doing?"

Liv pondered his question. How was she doing? She didn't really know how to answer that question. Work wise she was great, couldn't be better, personal wise that was a different story. Her personal life was non-existent. She had tried to date a few times but, they never amounted to anything. The longest relationship if you could really call it that was with Senator Edison Davis. He was a nice guy, just not the right guy for her. Because he was a senator she made sure to keep their relationship under wraps and out of the spotlight. He often tried to get her to attend functions or dinners with other colleagues. She would nicely decline, using her job as an excuse. She often stated she didn't want to draw undue attention to herself. In the line of work she was in, discreet was a key quality. After about 7 months Edison finally gave up. He said to Liv one day while sitting her living room "Where do you see this headed?" taken aback by the question she couldn't give him an answer, because really she only saw him as a filler. Someone she would spend time with, but never develop a deep emotional connection with. The last person she let him was the one person she couldn't get out of her heart. When she couldn't give him an answer Edison felt it only right to continue. "I really wanted us to work. We look perfect on paper. You and I could have taken over D.C. together. Yet, that doesn't seem to be what you want. I don't know how to please you Olivia. What is it you want out of a relationship? Because it sure as hell isn't what I'm giving you." He didn't mean to raise his voice but, he was frustrated. Liv realized this, but it also set something off in her. At that she finally found her voice. Liv stiffened her back which before her posture was almost that of defeat. Defeated that she couldn't get over Fitz, that she couldn't accept the love of a decent guy, that she might be alone because she only loved one man, what if he had moved on; those where her internal thoughts. Not the ones she would share with Edison. Instead she looked at Edison and said _"I__ want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love." _Edison developed this look on his face. He did not know how to respond. So he just got up and went to pick up his coat. As he opened the door, he looked back and Olivia and gave her a weak smile. "I hope you find what you are looking for, Olivia." With that he was gone. About 3 months later while watching the news, he saw a blurb about Edison and some socialite dating. She thought to herself I hope he also finds what he is looking for. Pulling herself out of her personal thoughts Liv began to speak. I'm doing well. Work has been booming. We have very little downtime. Our firm seems to have become the go to place when you are expiring the worst day of your life. That seems to happen a lot here in D.C. My health is great. All things considered I would say I'm good compared to most." Fitz just looked at her with a small smile on his face. He realized she just gave him the standard answer and if he didn't ask probing questions they wouldn't get anywhere.

After a few minutes Fitz said "Do You have any idea how long I've wanted to hold your hand out in public like we are doing now?" She chuckled and said "probably for quite some time." "Liv there hasn't been a day that I haven't wanted to reach out to you since I saw you at the bakery. I didn't because I realized then that while I was divorced, you still needed time. "He could see in her eyes that what he was saying had an effect on her. He thought it's now or never here. I have her undivided attention. "My heart aches for you. Just being around you these past few hours has given me such comfort. "When Fitz realized Liv had begun to cry he reached up and whipped her tear with his thumb. She nuzzled her face into his hand. That was all he needed to realize she still felt something for him. The question is would she willing to let her guard down with him and attempt to have a true relationship. This is something they had always talked about. Now this isn't hypothetical anymore. He is not married. He is free to date anyone he chooses. While he is still the President and the American people will have an opinion they aren't doing anything wrong. They could set the narrative however they wanted. Even Cyrus at this point has given his blessing. The only question mark is Liv. Fitz stood up from the table and walked Liv over to a window. As they stood there looking over the giraffe enclosure, the sun peered through the window. It was begging to get late, and as the sun set, it cast this amazing glow on Olivia. She had never looked so pretty. Fitz couldn't help himself. He leaned in and cupped LIv's face. I know I asked you to WAIT. FOR. ME. Olivia. With each word he kissed each cheek, her neck and finally he said. Did You? With that he placed a kiss upon her lips.

When she finally opened her eyes, there they were. The eyes she dreamed of every night fixated on her waiting for a response. Her heart was racing, her body still supercharged from that kiss. Her lips trembled from the loss of contact. She opened her mouth to speak…..


	3. Topic of Discussion

*NOTE: SORRY this has taken me so long to update. I just couldn't get into writing this chapter. I really struggled with it, maybe due to the fact I was a little miffed about the show and what was happening there. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading the story. It has definitely been a journey with me writing and one that I'm enjoying.

Did I wait for him? That thought kept going on repeat as Liv tried to gather her thoughts. She was feeling overwhelmed in this moment. Fitz had spoken some of the words she had longed to hear for years. Yet, she felt like each word eh expressed lifted a weight off of him, but weighed heavily on her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her breathing was shallow as her chest began to rise at an escalated pace. It took a moment for Fitz to notice what was happening. When he looked in her eyes again they were glossy. He said her name trying to snap her out of what appeared to be the beginnings of a panic attack. It wasn't until he brushed his fingertips along her cheek that she responded with a small smile. Fitz decided then that maybe they should return to their seats, but Olivia protested with a heavy sigh. Gazing into Fitz eyes she said "I'm fine Fitz. Besides this view is amazing", never taking her eyes off him causing Fitz face to heat which didn't go unnoticed by Liv. A small smirk crept to her face as she looked out over the giraffe exhibit knowing that Fitz understood the double meaning of her response.

"Did I wait for you?" she never looked at him. She needed to be able to express everything in her heart just as he had done, but in order to do that she couldn't lose focus and looking at the man she loved so much would indeed cause that. "I feel like my entire life I have been waiting for you. Every person I dated before I met you lived up to an invisible standard and the two I tried to date after we broke up couldn't last because they weren't you. Fitz you have my heart. SO while I tried to move on my heart has been waiting for you."

Fitz stepped forward and took Olivia's hand placing it over his heart. "This right here belongs to you." He leaned in and did what he has wanted to do since they first greeted each other that day. He pulled her close to his body and held her gently in his arms. After a few minutes of savoring having her in his embrace he used his fingers to lift her chin gently and placed a kiss so soft on her lips that she wasn't sure if their lips actually touched. She closed her eyes as she felt tears that had welled up in her eyes be released. It was actually very therapeutic. They weren't happy or sad tears. They were tears of time lost that can't be regained. Tears of what a future might hold. Tears that contained emotions she hadn't been able to put into words. Fitz used his thumb to wipe her tear stained cheeks and finally requested for Liv to look at him. When she finally opened her eyes she realized she wasn't the only person moved to tears. Fitz cheeks were also wet. She immediately cupped his face with her hands and wiped his tears away. He spoke softly but firmly when he said "I love you. I want us again." She nodded unable to speak as a lump caught in her throat. Fitz took Liv by the hand and they decided it was time for them to leave the zoo and they would have a real talk tomorrow. Unbeknownst to them elsewhere they were the topic of discussion as well.

Cyrus and James had finally made it home after taking Teddy &amp; Ella out for ice cream after the party. Cyrus plopped down on the couch and exclaimed to James "I'm too old for this. I can't be raising a 6 year old. I'm exhausted." Teddy and Ella just laugh. James shouts from the kitchen "Age is nothing but a number Cyrus." Now get up and help the kids get ready for bed. Cyrus groans as he stands up from the couch and tells Teddy and Ella to get moving. There is a little protest, but once they see the look on his face they head towards the stairs. Ella mumbles "Dad sure is grumpy. I thought it was my birthday he wouldn't give me a bedtime." Teddy scoffs in reply "Uncle Cy, King of Me." This causes Cyrus to laugh. Alright kids, just because James said get you ready for bed doesn't mean I won't let you stay up and watch a movie. The first one to get ready first gets to pick the movie. Both kids sprint up the stairs grabbing their pajamas and head for separate bathrooms to get ready. Teddy actually finishes first, but since its Ella's birthday and she does a small pout when she realizes he's already in his sleeping bag on the floor when she returns to her room he decides to let her choose the movie. Ella screams "Frozen!" A few minutes later James pops his head in the room and smiles as Teddy and Ella are both lying on their stomachs in their sleeping bags watching Frozen. Teddy doesn't seem to be bothered by the choice, though his smile doesn't quite match Ella's. James whispers Teddy your dad is on the phone he wants to say goodnight. Teddy tells Ella he'll be right back. Teddy goes in the hallway and talks to his dad. He tells his dad about the ice cream and the movie they are now watching. Yes, he knows he is to listen to whatever his Uncles tell him to do. He is reminded that his dad will pick him up tomorrow and that he has to study for his spelling test tomorrow as well. Last thing you hear before Teddy hangs up the phone is "I love you too Dad." Teddy then heads to Uncle James and Cyrus door to give them the phone back. Before he knocks he hears James telling Cyrus I really hope Liv and Fitz are having a nice time. It's been so long. They both deserve to be happy. Teddy contemplates the words and instead of knocking backs away from the door and says Uncle James I'm finished with the phone. James comes out into the hallways and finds Teddy with the phone in his hand now standing near Ella's room. James asks Teddy "how was your dad?" "Good" Teddy replies. "Great "says James. " O.K. you better get back in there before you miss the rest of the movie" James tells Teddy. Teddy notices Uncle James has a goofy grin plastered on his face. He can't quite figure it out. While James heads back to his bedroom where Cyrus is waiting Teddy goes back into Ella's room and watches the movie.

Once the movie is over Teddy looks at Ella and says "can I ask you something?" "No Teddy, I won't make you sing the song from Frozen again." Ella says while rolling her eyes. "Did my dad act strange to you today? I think something is going on with him. I also think it has to do with Libbie." "Oh That! He likes her." Ella says. Teddy's eyes are wide now. "How do you know that?" "Because he was looking at her like all the in the movies when a boy likes a girl." Ella says like it's the most obvious thing in the book. Also because dads were talking about it in the car on the way to the party today when they thought I wasn't paying attention. So yeah, your dad likes my God mom A LOT according to them. They also said she likes him to. Well they said LOVE. With this new found knowledge and what he heard Uncle James say, the fact his dad seemed really happy Teddy felt like he had to know for sure. Ella told him "you know there are pictures from when I was a baby with the two of them together. They were looking at each other a lot in those pictures. Hold on I'll get them so you can see. Ella and Teddy sat looking at the pictures focusing on Fitz and Liv, also a few had Teddy's mom in the pictures. She didn't look so happy while she was looking at Fitz and Liv. Teddy wasn't sure what to make of this. He remembered Libbie and he also remembered her being really nice to him and his dad smiled a lot when she was there. After finishing up the photo album Ella and Teddy decided "Operation Happy "was a go. They were going to find a way to find out if they were in love. They knew the one person to they needed help from was Sam. She could tell them if Aunt Liv had ever said anything about Teddy's dad to Aunt Abby. Sam, Teddy and Ella were supposed to have a playdate at the park tomorrow morning so they would tell her what was going on then.

Back at the Rosen's house Abby hand just laid Samantha down and headed into the living room where David had a glass of wine waiting on the table for her. He knew immediately that there was no way he would be able to enjoy his wife tonight unless she called her BFF Olivia. David handed her the phone and said "I know you are dying to. " Abby denied it and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to call her; she'll call me when she is available." David handed Abby her cellphone, to which she saw a text message from Liv saying she'd call her in the morning and that she was fine. Abby hit David with a pillow and said "you knew she sent me a message and you didn't tell me. " David responded with a toss of a pillow back at Abby. Now that you know you'll hear from her in the morning, can I enjoy my wife for tonight? Yes, but one quick question. "You think Liv and Fitz can make it work this time?" David responded with an "I hope so; if any two people were meant to be together it's them." Sam who had come out of her bedroom to ask for a glass of water listened to the conversation her parents were having with wide eyes. "Could Aunt Liv become Teddy's step mom she wondered? Does Teddy know Aunt Liv likes his dad? I'll have to ask him tomorrow at the park." Sam decided this was too much information to take in and she wasn't thirsty anymore. She turned around and went back to bed.

Liv finished getting herself ready for bed and as she lay across her bed she felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up w/out looking when she said "What" it startled the person on the other end. That was until they realized this was her usual greeting and not a reaction to him calling. Fitz sighed into the phone then said "Hi". They were both silent for one minute both just listening to each other breathe. Then she said it. "Mr. President, to what do I owe this pleasure." "I like it when you say that" Fitz responded in a low voice. Liv knew exactly what he meant and she knew what it did to him which is why she used that instead of Fitz. "Well you are the President and it is a pleasure to hear your voice before I go to sleep." "Liv, I just wanted to tell you I had a really nice time today and I would love to see you again so we can talk some more. " I think that can be arranged, tomorrow I'm supposed to meet Abby and Sam to a playdate at the park with Ella. "That sounds like fun he replied." Little did she know the playdate would be a little more exciting than she expected. You see Teddy would be there as well.

**I wonder how he'll react to Liv. Will Fitz show up because now he knows Liv is there? You'll all just have to wait and see. **


	4. Playdates aren't just for kids

Olivia woke up with a smile on her face. Probably the same smile she went to bed with after she ended her late night phone call with Fitz. The sound of her phone buzzing ended the most peaceful night of rest she had in years. No doubt that was attributed to Fitz. She thought to herself could she easily fall back in love with this man after one phone conversation.

Who was she kidding falling back in love with him would mean she had at one point fallen out of love with him which wasn't the case. She had however longed for a carefree relationship which he couldn't give her at the time. So many things had transpired over the years they'd spent apart. Things that made all the desires she once craved from Fitz possible the biggest being he was now divorced which allowed them to share their love openly. This made her happy yet, unnerved her at the same time. While he may not be married to Mellie, he was still the President and that meant any relationship he had would be under scrutiny. There was no doubt that Olivia Pope could handle the media. She did it on a daily basis for her high profile clients. The question is how she would handle things when she became the story. Could she be her own gladiator? Did she want to? Those were all the thoughts floating around in her head when her phones vibrating on the nightstand jolted her out of her thought process.

Looking at the caller ID she answered "Good Morning Abigail."

"Liv darling, good morning, how are you?" she was greeted with. The voice saccharin sweet, laced with sarcasm and playfulness. Liv held the phone in silence.

Next Abby yelled "Olivia Carolyn Pope. Get your behind out of bed and dressed. You have a playdate with your God daughters at 10am. Really you are there to keep me company while they have their playdate, but that's just semantics. Anyways it's your turn to bring the coffee oh and if you don't mind can you pick up some treats and drinks for the girls also. Bye, see you soon. Oh, and DON'T BE LATE." Abby managed to say that all in one huff. Liv was then greeted with the sound of a dial tone.

Placing the phone back on the nightstand Liv rolled out of bed and began to get ready for what she no doubt knew was an interrogation. If Ella was coming, that meant James as well. James and Abby would be peppering her with questions about what happened between her and Fitz once everyone else left the zoo. She smiled to herself recounting the kiss they shared. Unconsciously she brushed her fingertips across her lips then headed into her closet to pick out something to wear.

At the Rosen household Abby marched into Sam's room and was surprised by what she saw. Her daughter, yes the daughter who you practically had to drag out of bed was already awake. There she was waiting in her bed when her mother opened the door. "Morning mom "she squealed. "We are still meeting Ella and Teddy this morning right?" Abby gave her a smile and replied "Yes, Sam we are. Now can you help mommy out by picking out something to wear for the park and start getting ready." With that Sam jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to get her clothes together. She wondered what Ella would wear. They always wanted to match, being as they were best friends. More like sisters. I guess that made Teddy like a brother because he was best friends with Ella and he was my only friend that was a boy. She was excited to see her friend's for sure.

Abby had one more phone call to make. It was to James to make sure they were still coming this morning and he confirmed they were. As soon as James hung up the phone with Abby he headed into Ella's room. When he opened the door he was greeted by two lifeless bodies covered in sleeping bags. The only thing visible was HAIR! Lots of hair sticking out from under the covers. He always smiled when he saw these two together. Ella and Teddy had practically been inseparable since they were toddlers. In James mind, they would grow up and get married. He once told Cyrus that and Cyrus almost had another heart attack. He didn't want to ever think about his baby girl getting married and leaving them.

James looked down at the two with their sleeping bags placed right next to the others. On the floor next to them was a photo album from when Ella was a baby. He wondered why they had it out, but decided to just pick it up and put it back where it belonged. He walked back over to the two sleeping bags and before him were unruly curls. Dark brown long curls spread out on the pillow next to a mop of short light brown curls. These two definitely had a case of the bed head.

James bent down and lightly shook Ella. Ella whimpered and said "Stop Teddy "a mumble came from the other sleeping back. James decided to shake them both and when he stepped back grumbles, moans and arms flopping took place. Both kids turned their heads to face each other, each cracking one eye open slightly hoping to maintain sleep, but to their surprise the moment they did James opened the curtains and the sunlight came streaming in. "DAD!, Uncle James!" , was heard. Alright you two it's time to get up. No movement was detected. He reminded them that they were scheduled to be at the park at 10am which meant they had 45 minutes to get ready and meet Sam's mom. You both know how Abby is if we are late. You'll probably miss out on playing for at least 30 minutes while she goes over the importance of being on time. So what will it be? Pay now or pay later? Both kids reluctantly opened their sleeping bags and got up stretching and wiping their eyes while trying to adjust to the light. Ella finally makes a move to her closet to pick out her clothes while Teddy goes to his suitcase and pulls out a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. James smiles at his fashion choice. Teddy had definitely his father's son. Fitz never met a blue shirt he didn't like. Who could blame him, they complimented his eyes so well. Teddy had those same eyes. James reminded Teddy to call his father this morning and left the room. While Ella went to shower, Teddy called his dad.

Fitz was happy to hear his son's voice on the other end of the line. He asked him how everything went last night. It wasn't that he didn't trust James and Cyrus to look after Teddy. Fitz just felt as a parent it was his responsibility to make sure everything went smoothly and that Teddy knew he cared about his wellbeing. Teddy gave a recap of the night's events minus the conversation he overheard James and Cyrus having about him and the revelations Ella shared about Fitz and Liv. To Fitz it sounded like his son had a great evening and he wanted to remind him of what their plans were for the afternoon. Teddy told his dad he would be ready when Fitz showed up to pick him up from the park. This didn't usually happen because it would cause security logistics to be even higher. Usually Teddy's few agents would watch on at the park and they would bring him back to the White House. Today though Teddy had to leave the playground and go to a team soccer meeting if he wanted to participate in the summer league this year. This required Fitz to pick him up. Also, there was the little knowledge Fitz had that Olivia would be at the park today as well. This caused Fitz to smile to himself while he relived the kiss and touched his lips.

An hour and 15 minutes later while Abby and James had settled on a bench watching the kids play they hear someone behind them saying can I get a little help here! They turn around to Olivia's hands full. She is balancing a drink tray in one hand and a bag of what they assume pastries in the other. As she begins to fuss, one of Teddy's agents comes over and catches the drinks. It's Hal. He smiles and says "Good Morning Ma'am." Liv nods and gives him a quizzical look. Hal nods and Olivia follows his line of sight and sees Teddy along with Ella and Sam running around. She looks back at Hal and he knows what she's thinking. "No Ma'am, he isn't here." She gives Hal a small nod and thanks him for his help. She now puts the pieces together as to why the park is virtually empty and security swept her car. She asks Hal if he's hungry and he says no, he already ate before coming to the park.

Liv reaches James and Abby and rolls her eyes. These two are so helpful. This causes Hal to let out a chuckle. James says, we thought with Hal helping you two had everything under control. Here, let me grab that. What he does almost shocks her, but then she remembers who she is dealing with and rolls her eyes again. James reaches up in a mock effort to help only to take a coffee he assumes is for him since it has James written on the cup. Bringing it to his lip he takes a sip, sighs and says "Liv you are the best." She wants to pop him upside the head, but thinks better of it. She hands Abby her chai latte and plops down on the bench in between the two who she's sure have already been discussing her.

After a few moments of silence, the kids head over once they realize Liv is there. The girls run over and give her a hug and Teddy stands back and watches. When Liv sees Teddy standing there, she invites him into the hug as well. He accepts and Liv is smothered by all three kids while she hands Abby her coffee so she can hug them back. She asks if they are hungry and of course they say yes. She opens the bag of muffins and tells them to pick one. She also shows them the drink holder and before Teddy can say anything she tells the girl to take the orange juices and let Teddy have the milk. Teddy smiles and says "How did you know?" Liv responds "I didn't know you were going to be here, but I did buy milk in case one of the girls didn't want juice. Once I saw you I remembered you are allergic to citrus and knew the milk would be for you." Teddy gives her a hug and says "thank you" then heads to join the girls.

While the kids sit at the picnic table and eat their breakfast, Teddy reminds Ella what they wanted to talk to Sam about. Ella whispers in a hushed tone to Sam about what they think about Liv and Teddy's dad. They keep glancing over at the bench where the adults are sitting. After the 3rd time, Liv remarks "I get the funny feeling they are up to something. Look how they keep looking over here and I feel like they are specifically staring at me." She decides to wave the next time the kids look at her and their eyes get big as saucers. She says "see, I told you." Hmmm, I wonder what that is all about. Abby and James watch on and say yep, they are up to something and it looks like you are the focus. Liv can't believe it, but 3 little kids have just made her nervous. She decides to shake it off. While the kids return to playing, Abby and James start the interrogation each throwing questions at her. It's like they have synchronized their questions and are working in harmony. While it's annoying she knows it comes from a place of love and answers their questions freely.

Liv looks at her watch and realizes it's already 1 o'clock. Where did the time go she thinks to herself? The kids seem to be tiring themselves out as they are now lazily sitting on the swings letting them slowly swing back and forth. She turns to Abby and asks how much longer they will be out here. Abby says they usually wrap up playing right about now. Liv feels herself shiver and thinks maybe she needs to put her sweater on. Thought it's not really that kind of shiver. Her body is reacting to some change in the air. She leans back and sips her now luke warm coffee. A voice says "what I wouldn't give to be that coffee cup right now." She turns her head slightly and her cheek is greeted with a soft kiss. "Fitz "she whispers. "The kids, the dynamic duo sitting here, and not to mention we are in public … everyone has eyes." He chuckles, same old Livvie. "Would you like to take a walk with me before I take Teddy to his soccer team meeting? He asks. "Sure" she says while rising from the bench. Abby and James smile while they start walking. Ella tells Teddy and Sam to look. They watch as Liv and Fitz walk on the park path side by side. Teddy realizes he has a little smile on his face when Sam asks what he's smiling at and he says… "Libbie could be my dad's girlfriend."

Later that night while relaxing in bed, Fitz phone rings and the caller id reads Liv. She said she would call at 10pm and she's right on time. He answers with a "Hi". She can hear the smile in his voice and she replies the only way she knows how. "Hi" She then asks what he's doing. He shares he had just finished reviewing his schedule for tomorrow and was waiting for her to call. They continue their light conversation and then Liv finally addresses the weighty issue hanging over them. "So are we really going to give this relationship a try?" Fitz lets out a sigh of relief. He wants to say so many things. "Liv, I really want to. I want to give us a real chance. I'm not getting any younger. I want to be with you. I love you. I have a young son whom I have to think about as well. So I want you to be sure that this is what you want. I know you love Teddy. You have always loved Teddy. So I need you to be sure that you are all in before we proceed."

Liv loves the fact he mentioned Teddy. While he was not her son, she definitely had a hand in him being brought into this world. She always felt protective over him and wanted him to feel loved considering the circumstances in which he was created. "Fitz, I love you and your son very much. I know this is a big deal and I really want to give it a try. There will be so much pressure on us from outside forces. The media will dig into our relationship. Are you sure you are ready for that if so, then I'm in. "

Fitz whispers "We are in this together."

"Together" Liv repeats.

"Good Night Olivia Carolyn Pope. I hope one day to add Grant."

"Good Night Fitz" Liv says and after a few moments of listening to each other breathe they hang up the phone.

As Liv goes to place her phone down, she gets a link to a web page from Fitz. She opens it and sees the lyrics to Justin Timberlake's song Not a Bad Thing. As she reads them she has no doubt why he sent them to her. When she's done she clutches her phone to her chest. While Fitz closes his eyes, his iHome plays the song then he drifts off to sleep hoping Livie realizes it's not a bad thing to fall in love with him.

Said all I want from you  
Is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow  
Maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart  
And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?  
An while we're at it throw in every other day to start

I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
When someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're bleeding  
But I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
'Cause baby you're worth it

So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me  
Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me

Now how about I be the last voice you hear tonight?  
And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are  
And every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me  
'Cause I know that's a good place to start

I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
Then someone cuts your heart open with a knife  
Now you're bleeding  
Don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
Cause baby you're worth it

So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me  
Spend all your time and your money just find out my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me

No I won't fill your mind with broken promises  
And wasted time  
And if you fall  
You'll always land right in these arms  
These arms of mine

Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me  
Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me

If I had a pair of wings  
I'd pick you up and fly you far away from here  
And you'd put your worries upon my shoulders, my dear  
Now I know I can't save you  
From the troubles of the world  
And this sounds like such a silly thing  
But if I could I'd fly you away  
On a big old pair of wings

And if I had a pair of wings  
I'd pick you up and fly you far away from here  
And we'd fly so high up in the sky  
Where the stars are so clear  
And then I could save you  
From the troubles of the world  
And all you'd have to pack is your heart to bring  
And there we are, you and me  
Flying on a big old pair of wings

We keep getting older, the world keeps getting colder  
Tell me when did we lose our way?  
It's so hard not to lose your mind in such crazy days  
But if I had one wish I know what I'd wish for  
There's only one thing that'll do  
I'd fly away on this pair of wings with you  
If I had a pair of wings  
I'd scoop you up we'd fly away and disappear  
Then you could put your worries upon my shoulders, my dear  
And I know I can't save you  
From the troubles of the world  
I know this sounds like such a silly thing  
But if I could I'd fly you away  
On a big old pair of wings

Now if I had a pair of wings  
I'd pick you up and fly you far away from here  
And I could stay right by your side and keep you so near  
And then I could save you form the troubles of the world  
And all you'd have to pack is your heart to bring  
And there we are, you and me  
Flying on a big old pair of wings

We keep getting older, the world keeps getting colder  
Tell me when did we lose our way?  
It's so hard not to lose your mind in such crazy days  
And if I had one wish I know what I'd wish for  
There's only one thing that'll do  
I'd fly away on this pair of wings with you  
And if I had one wish I know what I'd wish for  
There's only one thing that'll do  
I'd fly away on this pair of wings with you  
I said if I had one wish I know what I'd wish for  
There's only one thing that'll do  
I'd fly away on this pair of wings with you

**AN: So now these two are going to start the dating process. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so long. I wasn't really feeling like writing. Then yesterday I watched Scandal yesterday. Episode 101 and got the #OlitzFeels and remembered why I loved this couple so much and it moved me to write this update. If you enjoyed this please let me know via reviews/msg's. Also if you have suggestions on what you would like to see, feel free to share those as well. **


	5. Mr President

Olivia wakes up to the blaring of her alarm clock. Without even opening her eyes she hits the snooze button. Before she can get back into a peaceful slumber the alarm goes off again. With a heavy sigh she better get her day started. She thinks about the case load at OPA and what meetings they have planned. Considering how busy they had been lately, it was definitely nice to have a lull in clients this past week. While business has been very good for Olivia Pope and Associates that meant things in DC were heating up as well. While they dealt with different clients and situations on a daily basis, it never seemed to amaze her at how salacious and scandalous this town could be.

Never in a million years when she graduated with her law degree did she think she'd be here. Running her own Crisis Management firm and dealing with the likes of politicians and high society or that she would come to be the go to person during personal crises. This amazed her even more considering she was apolitical. Yet, that all changed when she accepted the offer from her mentor Cyrus Beane to work on the campaign of the man who had captured not only the heart of the American people, but also hers. Last night she told him she was in this with him together. That meant opening herself up, not only to him, but the world of DC. She wasn't sure how that would impact OPA, but she was willing to give it a try. Her phone notified her she had a text effectively breaking her from her thoughts. Picking up her phone she chucked at what she read. "Liv, it's time you get out of your bed and more importantly out of your thoughts as it's time for you to get ready for work. Love, FTGIII" That man she thinks, but then she whispers "my man" as the words come out she covers her mouth as if it's almost forbidden to make the declaration. This is the first time she has allowed herself to claim Fitz as her own and even though it's in the confines of her home privately she is still so overwhelmed by what she has said her breath hitches. Shaking off the worries she says out loud Fitzgerald Thomas Grant is my boyfriend. Her lips inadvertently curl up forming a smile and with that she gets up and begins her day.

All the way across town in DC the day has begun for the leader of the free world. He had been up for an hour already when he decided to send a text message to Liv. In that hour he had showered, shaved and gotten dressed. He sat down to review his schedule for the day. There was also a reminder of the State Dinner coming up in two weeks. He wasn't really a fan of such events as he always felt like he was a show pony on display for everyone. Maybe this State dinner would be different. He was hoping that Olivia would agree to be his date. If they were going to be out in the open, now was the time. He would have to ask her soon. Knowing Olivia, she would want to find the perfect dress. He was hoping they could have dinner tonight, but then he remembered he had Teddy's soccer game to attend that evening. Maybe she'd like to attend; he'll ask her later on. Fitz makes a quick call to Lauren and asks her to have a basket of muffins and pastries sent over to OPA, thanking Abby for watching Teddy and also Flowers to be delivered to Olivia by 10am. Hanging up the phone he heads back upstairs to get Teddy ready for school. Teddy had to be the hardest kid in the world to wake up in the mornings. After 10 minutes of prodding, Teddy finally sat up displaying a head full of messy curls. Fitz always chuckled as he realized the young boy's hair was the spitting image of what his looks like every morning.

When Teddy finally meets his father at the dining room table they share light conversation about the fieldtrip Teddy's class has planned for today. When Teddy double checks that his dad will be at his soccer game Fitz ask Teddy if he minds if he brings Liv along. Teddy shrugs his shoulders and then looks at his dad with a serious face. "Dad can I ask you a question?" Fitz replies "Son you know you can ask me anything." With that Teddy proceeds with caution look his father in the eyes when he says "You really like Libbie" it's more of a statement than a question. Fitz pauses for a moment because his son didn't really ask him a question… when he Teddy gives him a questioning look he realizes his son is waiting for an answer. Fitz says "Yes Teddy I do. Are you ok with that? I know your mom has remarried, but you haven't seen me date anyone so I want to make sure you are ok with this. Before you answer I want to you know you to answer me honestly and know that I love you no matter what you say." Inside Fitz is dying because if his son isn't ok with him dating Olivia he will have to do what's best for Teddy. After a moment of silence in which Fitz can see the wheels in Teddy's head turning he says "I like Libbie she is always nice to me and she makes you smile a lot. Is she your girlfriend? Are you going to kiss her?" Fitz almost chokes on his coffee. Teddy starts to sing "Daddy and Libbie sitting in a tree, K-i-S-S-I-N-G" rolling his eyes at his son, he tells Teddy go get his things so that Hal can drive him to school. Once Fitz hugs Teddy goodbye he heads down to the oval.

No sooner than he takes a seat behind his desk Cyrus prances into the oval and plops himself down in the chair across from his desk. Fitz just looks at him. Cyrus stares back. Fitz breaks the silence. "Cyrus, what can I do for you?" Cyrus gets up from the chair and starts pacing. While in the middle of his rant about some politician on the hill, Lauren steps into Fitz's office and says "Ms. Pope is holding on Line 1 Sir." This effectively halts Cyrus rant. He looks at Fitz face quizzically and then watches as Fitz picks up the phone and greats her in a deeper voice than usual "Hello Ms. Pope to what do I owe this honor." Cyrus clears his throat and Fitz chuckles for a moment. Cyrus if there is nothing else, I'll talk to you when I finish this call. Cyrus makes a face like he's going to be sick from all the sappy love stuff. Throwing his hands up in the air he marches out of the office.

Once the door closes he returns his attention back to Liv. "Ms. Pope, are you still there?" "Why yes _Mr. President_ I am." "Say it again" Fitz responded. "What would that be _Mr. President_" knowing full well he wanted to hear her call him Mr. President, "the reason for my call was to say thank you for the flowers you sent and for feeding my staff. I was hoping to Ummmm how do I put this… her voice taking on a more sensual tone "thank you" in person" Fitz almost loses it right then and there as a low growl escaped. Clearing his throat so he can speak he says well I wanted to ask you to accompany me to Teddy's soccer game and after that we can possible enjoy a movie and some popcorn in the theater here at the white house. "How does that sound? You can "thank me then". Liv's heart began to pound. This was real. He's asking her to accompany him to an event regarding his son. After a few deep breaths Liv ask Fitz if Teddy would mind and Fitz relays the conversation. When he sings the song Teddy sang at breakfast Liv blushes and breaks out into laughter. Hearing her laugh lights Fitz heart and he realizes she's in this thing with him. They joke and Liv agrees to go to the soccer game.

At school all Teddy can talk about at lunch with Ella and Sam is that his dad and Liv are boyfriend and girlfriend. The girls tell them how wonderful Liv is and how she's the best aunt they have. They assure Teddy that she'll be great to him. Teddy already knew that because he remembers how she was with him before she stopped working at the white house. Teddy wonders what his mom will say once she finds out. His face develops a deep frown and the girls wonder what's wrong. Teddy mumbles "MOM" and then they all say UHHHH OHHH! Teddy remembers he asked his mom to come to the soccer match because he thought his dad wouldn't be able to make it. Teddy needs to tell his dad so he calls dad. When Lauren answers she can hear something is wrong in Teddy's voice so she interrupts Fitz meeting with Cyrus to tell him she's transferring Teddy's call to Cyrus office. When Fitz answers the phone he immediately gets concerned "Teddy its dad what's up." Teddy hesitates before speaking. "Dad, I invited mom to the soccer game before I knew you were coming and now that you are bringing Liv I don't want mom to scare her away." Fitz lets out a sigh of relief. He ask Teddy if that's the only thing wrong and when he is assured of that he tells his son not to worry. "Liv knows your mom son and she will be able to handle her own. I'll let her know that Mellie will be there and give her a chance to decide if she wants to come or not." "Thanks dad. Tell her I would like for her to see me play, but if she wants to pick another game I'll understand." When he hangs up he relays to Cyrus what's going on. Cyrus says it's bound to happen sometime. Why not let it happen today when James, Ella and I will be there. That way Mellie will have to be on her best behavior. With that Fitz heads back to the Oval with determination to tell Liv about Mellie and not let her ruin their fun evening planned.

Liv sits in her office after hanging up the phone from Fitz with new found determination to live her life. She is not willing to miss out on her happiness. When Fitz told her Teddy said he wanted her to come that was all she needed to hear. She will not give Mellie power over her or how she lives her life. While deep in thought Abby walks in and ask "what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Liv mutters one word. "Mellie" a scowl forms on Abby's face as she plops down to hear what's going on. When the conversation is done Liv slips on her jacket and almost like placing on her gladiator armor and prepares to leave the office headed to the soccer field.

**A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update. I hope you all enjoy this update and I already have in my mind what I want to happen with Mellie and Liv crossing paths and most importantly we'll get down to Liv "THANKING" Fitz. ;-) **


	6. Soccer, Popcorn and Massages

As Olivia exits the office and slides into the comfort of her car she decides to give Fitz a call. Fitz answers "hello beautiful" making Liv blush. "Do you greet all your callers like that" she says. "Only the caller named Olivia Pope gets that special greeting" he responds. Deciding not to get side tracked with this playful banter that they so easily fall into Liv steers the conversation into the real reason she called. Fitz I'm calling because I need to stop at my place to change clothes before I head to Teddy's game and I might be a few minutes late. That's fine we'll see you when we get here. There is a reserved parking space waiting for you once you get to the park you'll see Tom waiting to show you were you can park your car. With that the call ends both excited to see each other and nervous at the same time.

Liv has mapped out in her head what she wants to wear. She walks into her closet and pulls out a pair of dark denim jeans. They aren't just any pair, they are the perfect pair. They fit her just right and when she puts them on they always give her that extra bit of confidence knowing she looks HOT. Turning in front of her full length mirror she checks herself out and especially her butt which in the jeans looks fabulous. Many didn't know this, but Fitz was definitely a butt man and she was sure he'd be checking hers out. Liv takes a moment to think if she should add a little pop of color to her wardrobe or go with a basic white button down dress shirt. She decides on wearing a white shirt, but to keep it casual she goes with a V-neck short sleeve t-shirt. Slipping on a pair of Chuck Taylor Converse All Star's on her feet to complete her look she heads to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she touches up her lips w/ a little gloss and sweeps her hair up into a low ponytail which after slipping a baseball cap on her head pulls the ponytail through the back. Giving herself a wink in the mirror definitely please with her outfit she heads to the door. Reaching for the door knob she realizes she's forgetting something. Smirking as she thinks about the massage oils she wanted to bring for later on tonight. This would be her "thank you"to Fitz. Running back to her bedroom she grabs her little bag of oils out of the drawer on her dresser, dropping them in her purse she heads to the game.

On the drive over to the park she listens to the music playing throughout the car. All of a sudden Justin Timberlake's song "Not a Bad Thing" begins to play. Liv gets caught up in her thoughts…

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you want to take a walk with me?" They proceed to walk through the park while the kids continue to play on the swings. As they stroll in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then he tells her… His question of taking a walk with him wasn't just about today in this park. He's asking her to walk together on this path of life. It has been a long journey to find the happiness they both deserve and he doesn't want to do this with anyone else. As he speaks those words her breath hitches. When I stop walking he catches my hand and stops to look in her eyes. "Fitz" Liv whispers. Fitz reaches up and softly strokes her cheek. Closing her eyes Liv tries to gather her thoughts. "Fitz I'm scared, we have done this before. If it doesn't work this time I don't know if I'll be able to recover" Liv finally voices her deepest fear to him. Fitz lifts her chin and pleads for her to look at him. When she does, he sees the unshed tears. He realizes he needs to tell her everything that's on his heart. "Liv, I know people make promises and turn around and break them, including me. This time it will be different. My promise to you is that this time we will have our happy ending and a future together. Listen to me when I say it's not a bad thing to fall in love with me. You might look around and your dreams come true with me. Every morning I want to see you staring back at me, because I know that's a good place to start. I want this as much as you do. I wouldn't survive us being apart again." Their eyes meet and both have unshed tears. Bringing her hands up to his face she cups his cheeks. Resting their foreheads against the others they give themselves one minute like this. They are so wrapped up in their own world that they don't realize they have an audience. Sam, Ella and Teddy are standing watching not sure what is happening. They watch as Liv and Fitz look sad and happy at the same time. They think to themselves adults are so confusing. Right as Fitz is about to possibly kiss Liv, Teddy shouts dad, I think we are going to be late. Liv immediately attempts to pull back, but Fitz firmly holds her waist. He whispers in her ear "Love is a friendship that never dies." With that he tells her you are my best friend and kisses her cheek then turns to Teddy and says get your things I'll meet you at the car. As Liv gives Fitz a hug goodbye she takes in his scent and gives him a faint smile._

Pulled from her thoughts the GPS announces she is at her destination. Liv takes a deep breath and readies herself to step on the path with Fitz together. She sees Tom immediately and he signals for her to pull her vehicle to into the parking spot. Once she exits the car she is escorted by Tom to where the Fitz, Cyrus, James and Ella are sitting. Of course Fitz saved her a seat right next to him which Ella was occupying because she loves her Uncle Fitz. When she looks up and sees Liv she gives her a big hug and then scoots over for Liv to sit between her and Fitz. Fitz not one for subtlety flashes her a million dollar smile and she just shakes her head. Liv eyes still shielded by her sunglasses checks him out and then scan the bleachers for Mellie not seeing her anywhere relaxes a little bit. Fitz whispers in her ear "She isn't here yet." Liv can only hope she won't show up, but of course since Mellie knows Fitz is coming she's going to.

Thirty minutes later Tom walks over to Fitz and tells her Mellie just arrived. Liv can feel Fitz body tense up and she softly places her hand on his thigh. This small gesture relaxes him. When Mellie waltz into the area she can see there are no seats in the row where Fitz is sitting and the row behind him. So taking her seat two rows up, you hear her call his name. "Hi Fitz, how is OUR son doing in the game so far?" Fitz body tenses up again at the mere thought of her saying OUR son. In his mind he has been a single father since the day Teddy was born. Teddy was nothing more than a bargaining chip to her. She only spends time with Teddy when she has another motive. Fitz for appearance sake turns around and cordially greets Mellie and Andrew and shares that Teddy scored one goal so far.

Fitz genuinely liked Andrew, but pitted him for being attached to the likes of Mellie. He was smart, kind and was good to Teddy. He seemed to have a genuine heart where his son was concerned. He had children of his own that were now in high school. When Fitz turned around Liv scooted a little bit closer to him and as their arms brushed against each other his body calmed down. As Mellie sat two rows back she noticed Cyrus, James and Ella and she spoke to them. She also observed Ella engage the woman next to her in conversation and she occasionally laid her head on the woman's shoulder. Mellie couldn't help but wonder who this woman was and why she was sitting so close to Fitz. He had to know here, because there is no way the SSA's would let someone this close to him.

The more she observed the less she liked. They would share glancing looks at each other and craning her neck, she swore she saw they might be holding hands. There was something familiar about this woman. Mellie sat there glaring at the two. Thank Goodness her eyes were shielded by sunglasses, but that didn't stop Andrew from noticing. Andrew leaned over and whispered" it looks like Fitz has finally found someone. "Mellie just replied "yeah, I just want to make sure she's right before she's around Teddy." "Liv leaned over and whispered in Fitz ear "I can practically feel the daggers in my back." This caused Fitz to chuckle as he turned his head and their noses brushed against each other's. It was a sweet moment shared by the two, but it did nothing but enrage Mellie to see Fitz happy again. The only time she had seen him this happy was with Olivia Pope. Mellie's eyes widened and she said that couldn't be. Nawww, it's been years and she had heard that Fitz finally gave up trying to contact her.

Mellie tried again to get a good look at the woman's face, but from where she was sitting that wasn't possible. Soon the game ended and Teddy ran over to the fence and waved at everyone. Making his way to the bleachers he said high to Ella, James and Cyrus and then said "Libbie you came!" she bent down and said "of course I am, I wouldn't miss this invitation for the world." That made Teddy smile that Grant smile that all the girls go crazy for. She looked at Fitz and said definitely your son. Teddy was about to run back to where his team was when Fitz said Teddy, say hi to your mom. Teddy looked up and said "Oh, Hi mom and Andrew "and ran off. It didn't go unnoticed by the group that Teddy wasted no time with Mellie.

Mellie lets what has just occurred sink in. Did Teddie say Libbie? She was seething. There was _**that woman**_ back in Fitz life and this time she couldn't do a thing about it. Though that wouldn't stop her from trying. Mellie got up and marched down the bleacher steps. Before she could get any further Cyrus stopped her and greeted Mellie. Hi Mellie so nice to see you. Mellie responded dryly to Cyrus while her mind was fixated on one thing, sticking it to Olivia Pope. James being observant sent Ella to find Teddy and ask him if he wanted to go to dinner after the game. Just as Mellie approached Olivia, she was cut off by Fitz greeting her and Andrew. Fitz states "Andrew, I would like to introduce you to someone." Before he can finish, Andrew says "Olivia Pope" Fitz gives a quizzical look and Andrew explains, Olivia and her team handled a problem for my company about a year ago. I'm forever in her debt.

Olivia just smiles and says "I just did my job" Mellie scoffs then chokes out "So what job are you doing now? Last I remember you were hired to fun my husband campaign, but you ended up …" Liv "cuts Mellie off and ask her, do you really want to do this? Right here? Right now? Look where you are? YOUR son's soccer game." Mellie chuckles and says since when do you care about my family? Fitz goes to say something and Liv stops him. Liv steps forward and tells Mellie "unlike you, I've always cared about Teddy. I will not dignify your comment with an answer. For the record what I'm giving Fitz he couldn't pay for. It's priceless and that's my heart, mind and soul completely. While you may sell your soul to the highest bidder, I'm not that type of woman." when Liv turns to walk away Mellie goes to grab her arm, but Andrew grabs her hand. He looks at her sternly and says "Don't" Mellie is shocked and she mumbles this isn't over. Fitz steps into Mellie's personal space and says in the daring voice "It most certainly is." Causing Mellie to gulp.

Fitz looks at Andrew his eyes saying thank you and the two men shake hands. Right as everything ends Teddy and Ella return. Teddy asks his dad can he go have pizza with Uncle Cy and Uncle James. Ella looks at him and says "what am I chopped liver?" causing everyone to laugh. Teddy says "YUCK, you of course not, I don't like liver. "Kids" Cyrus exclaims. Mellie watches as Teddy and Ella run off to play. She never did like that friendship, but she wouldn't dare cross Cyrus by messing with Ella. She'd just have to sit and hope that friendship never grew into anything more when they got older. Cyrus watched on from the side as Mellie eyed their kids playing together. He thought to himself I'm going to keep an eye on her. Cyrus volunteered to take Teddy for the night seeing as he had clothes at their house and James could drop them both off at school. Fitz agreed only because he and Liv had plans for the evening. Liv and Fitz gave Teddy a hug and Mellie and Andrew did the same. As that happened the group parted ways.

Fitz and Liv had to take separate cars as they arrived at the park separately. This allowed Fitz to check and make sure everything was set up perfectly. When Liv arrived she was escorted to the residence. All the time Fitz and Liv had been together before she never set foot in the residence. She refused to out of respect for Mellie. Even though she knew they weren't happy, she wouldn't come into their private home. Now here she was waiting in the living room of that home on Fitz to come out. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck softly. She let out a help as he startled her. She wasn't expecting that. Fitz gave her a knowing smile and walked her around. I guess you would like a tour and I'll take your bag from you. Fitz had changed into casual sweats and a t-shirt. Liv licked her lips and said "who needs a tour when I like the view I'm getting now." Fitz chuckled and took her hand and showed her around the house. He asked Liv if she wanted to change clothes and she said yes, she brought something to relax in. Fitz then led her to the master suite and told her she can change in here. When Liv walked in she felt her heart pounded. Fitz told her not to over think it. Just change and he'll be waiting for her.

When Liv emerged from the bedroom and walked into the living room Fitz mouth dropped open. Liv was wearing her Harvard t-shirt and a pair of the shortest shorts he had ever seen. She knew what she was doing. He loved her in that Harvard t-shirt and well the shorts were just to tease him. She sauntered over to him and before she could sit down he pulled her down onto his lap. "Do you know how sexy you look?" he asks. Blushing she replies "this old thing?" "Oh please Liv, you are no fool. I know you are trying to kill me. You know that's a crime right" Fitz answers. "True, but what a way to go" Liv says in a sassy voice. Fitz rises from the couch with Liv in his arms. He decides to its time they get stop before this gets out of hand. He walks her down the hall to the small theater room where there are two couches. One of the couches is a tray that contains a bowl of popcorn, a plate of cheese, crackers and fruit. Fitz guides Liv over to the couch and tells her to have a seat.

He walks over to the wet bar and opens the wine fridge. Taking out the bottle he requested be chilled he returns to her with two glasses and the bottle. As he sits down she examines the bottle and realizes this is from Fitz private collection. It is bottled at his family vineyard out in California. She reads the label on the bottle and sees this is bottled from the year they started dating and the collection is called Livvie. The label is a beautiful artwork and her eyes water. "When? How did I not know?" she ask. He tells her "I never shared this with anyone. I hoped that one day we'd get to share a glass of together. I've got a wine cellar full of about 50 bottles. I thought that should last us through the teenage years with our 3 kids." Giving her a knowing smirk. Liv had always told him she wanted two kids a boy and a girl. So with those two and Teddy they'd be a family of 5. Liv couldn't help it in that moment she lunged forward hugging Fitz so hard he fell back on the couch. She was now hovering over him.

While he lay there looking in her eyes, the sexual tension was growing. She eased her body off of his. She reminded him she's not the girl to sleep around on the first date. He smirked and sat up. So let's pick out a movie he said. They started a romantic comedy which lightened the mood some. Their hands would occasionally brush against each other when grabbing the popcorn. Fitz turned and fed Liv some popcorn and then she did the same. The second time she went in to feed Fitz he sucked her fingers into his mouth. That one action sent a jolt through her body. She whispered "Fitz" while his tongue licked her finger. She moaned as she thought about how his tongue knew how to please. Fitz lightly grabbed her wrist and guided it to his mouth. Kissing it ever so delicately. He turned his body so that he was semi lying on the couch and he pulled Liv onto his lap. She was now straddling his waist. Fitz continued to kiss along her arm until he reached her neck. Each touch of his lips set Liv's body aflame. She could feel the moisture pooling between her thighs. Her body involuntarily reacted to Fitz. Finding her lips Fitz nibbled her bottom lip then slowly began to kiss her. As he did his hands slipped around her waist and up under the hem of her shirt. Liv was so lost in the moment she didn't realize she had begun to grind her hips into his. It wasn't until Fitz hands found her hip and he stilled her movements that her eyes open and she realized what she had been doing.

Fitz looks at her and said "Liv you have no idea how bad I want you, but I know tonight we aren't going there. So I'm going to have to get you to stop doing that before I take you right here on this couch." Liv gives him a shy smile and whispers "Sorry, I got a little carried away." How about I get my thank you present? I think you might enjoy that." With that she slips off his lap and runs to the bedroom to get the massage oils out of her bag. When she leaves Fitz rest his head back on the couch and tries to calm the growing erection that has formed in his pants. As Liv returns he asks her "What do you have there?" looking at the bag in her hand. She doesn't answer, but with authority commands he takes off his shirt and lay down flat on his stomach. When he does she straddles his back, resting her butt on top of his and drops some oil she has warmed in her hands onto his back. She hears him moan. She can feel the tension in his shoulders as she massages him. They spend the next hour with Liv massaging his body. She is taking her time showing him how much she cares for him with her finger tips and soft kisses. Soon she realizes Fitz has fallen asleep and she lies down next to him on the couch. Resting her head against his chest.


	7. Ask and you shall receive

Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I hope you enjoy the update and leave reviews.

* * *

A few hours later Fitz wakes up in the dimly lit room trying to gather his baring s as his eyes adjust. As he starts to sit up, he realizes there is a head resting on his chest. He smiles when he sees the head full of curls spread out across his chest. A smile crosses his face as he realizes he and Liv must have fallen asleep in the media room. Brushing his hand over her curls he gathers a blanket off the back of the couch and covered their bodies and holds her a little tighter in his arms and drifts back to so sleep.

The next morning Fitz wakes up just like clockwork. Stretching his arms he notices he is alone. His heart sinks as he sees Liv nowhere in sight. After having her in his arms all night, the loneliness he feels now is almost indescribable. Just as he rises up on his elbows ready to search for her she saunters into the room. His face must have told the story of his anguish because she looks at him and says "What?"

"Nothing he muses" but a sense of relief washed over him at the sight of her. "I just didn't know where you were is all." He says before sitting up completely.

"Well my natural alarm clock said get up. So I did, and took care of a few personal matters and now I'm back here with you." She says as she plops down on the couch next to him. Laying her head against his shoulder she inhales deeply.

"How did you sleep? Because I never knew sleeping on a couch could be so comfy." he whispers almost as if he's afraid to hear her response. Liv smiles and replies "I slept great" causing Fitz to smile and stare at here for a moment. "What?" she asks and he just shakes his head. "WHAT?" she asks again in a more elevated tone.

"Nothing, you are just stunning that's all." He says with nothing but sincerity in his voice. This causes Liv to blush and turn away from him. "Don't do that. Don't hide from me, from my love." He says as his hand now cups her cheek and his thumb softly strokes along her soft skin. "Fitz" she whispers as a shiver runs through her body at his touch. A knowing smirk comes across his face as he has missed being with her like this.

Liv starts to get up from the couch, but before she can fully make it out of his reach he grabs her arm and flips her over so that she's resting on the couch with him hovering over her body. She yelps and wonders what he plans on doing. Looking in her eyes Fitz looks intently at her. His piercing stare is quite unnerving and comforting all at once. He has always made her feel naked under his gaze. It's as if he can see straight into her soul.

Laying there resting on top of her, yet making sure not to place all his weight on her petite frame he feels their hearts beating in sync. Finally able to speak he says "I wanted to ask you something." Liv notices the seriousness in his tone and her brow crinkles as she waits for him to continue. "This Friday is the State Dinner and I would like for you to attend" his voice let her know there was more.

Inhaling deeply, he rested his forehead against hers and then finally said what he really wanted to ask her. "I want you to attend as my date. Before you come up with a million reasons why you can't, just know that I want you by my side. I've spent too much time not living my truth. You are my truth, my love and this Friday I want the world to know." Fitz starts talking again, but Olivia has tuned him out. She is running through scenarios in her head and the questions that will follow this very public declaration of their relationship. Before she can come up with a reason not to she blurts out her answer.

"Okay"

Fitz is still so caught up in trying to convince her he misses what she says.

"Yes, I'll be your date" she answers firmly

Clearing his throat Fitz says "Sorry Livvie, can you repeat that."

Laughing Liv kisses Fitz lips and when she releases them her hands cupping the sides of his face she smiles and says "I just agreed to be your date for Friday's State Dinner."

Resting his forehead against hers their eyes are locked and each in complete and utter bliss until Fitz phone rings and its Cyrus letting Fitz know he's on his way to drop the kids off at school and he knows Fitz likes to talk to Teddy before his day begins so he hands Teddy the phone. Liv sits and listens to Fitz on the phone with his son and thinks to herself what an amazing dad he is and lets her mind drift into the future and them fulfilling the dream as a family of 5. Them sitting in the backyard of their Vermont home watching their 3 kids play. Liv is so caught up in the dream that she doesn't hear Fitz end his call with Teddy and say her name.

Touching her shoulder he asks her "Hey, where did you go just now." She smiles and replies "Vermont" Fitz scoops her into his arms and gives her a searing kiss then whispers let's get ready for work world traveler." a hearty laugh escapes her lips as she heads to the bedroom to retrieve her toiletries and heads to the master bathroom.

Walking into the master bathroom she sees Fitz there shaving his face. She walks to the other sink and starts her morning routine. They work in tandem like this is totally a normal morning routine. Fitz is trying hard to keep his gaze on the task at hand. If he allows himself to get too distracted by the beautiful woman in his presence he will knick his face and nothing will be more embarrassing than his with a shaving cut as he stands at the podium before the press today when announcing that they've reached an agreement on his education bill.

As Fitz finishes shaving he begins to wash his face. He hears the shower start to run and the mirror is steamed up. As he wipes the mirror he gets a glimpse of Liv's bare back just as her robe drops to the floor. After swallowing the lump in his throat he continues to pat his face dry. Laying his face towel on the side of the sink he heads for the door to give Liv some privacy. As his hand grabs the doorknob Liv cracks open the shower door and says "are you joining me? We are trying to conserve water right?" With a smirk gracing her face, she closes the shower door.

Fitz mouth instantly goes dry and he contemplates should he join her. He wants nothing more than to join her in the shower, but he knows what effect seeing her like this will have on him and he doesn't want their first time after being apart for so long to be some quickie in the shower. He decides to join her with determination that the first time he makes love to her will not be like this.

Ridding himself of his robe he steps into the shower onto to be greeted by the most beautiful sight. There she is, fully naked with water cascading down her back. She has the most beautiful skin he has ever seen. He can't help but reach out and touch her, pulling her body to him so that her back is resting against his chest. As his arms snake around her waist he kisses the top of her head and smells the lavender and vanilla body wash she has been using. "I see you decided to join me Mr. Grant" she states. "Would you mind washing my back for me?" She hands him the wash cloth and he proceeds to slowly wash her back, then he decides to wash her entire body from head to toe in a pain staking slow, sensual and methodical fashion. By the time he is done Liv's knees are weak. Coming out of her Fitz induced haze she tells him to turn around and she'll wash his back.

Fitz turns around, bracing himself with his palms against the shower wall his head focusing on the shower floor he feels her tiny hands trace up and down his spine. Then his skin is met with the washcloth full of soapy body wash. He's going to smell like lavender and vanilla all day he thinks to himself. Her scent, he'll be forced to think of her all day long. Which I'm pretty sure I would be doing anyways he thinks to himself. Feeling her hands on his lower back causes him to bite his lower lip as he notices himself becoming aroused. He is thankful his back is to her because she would definitely notice his arousal. Her arms encircle him and she starts to run the washcloth over his abs and up to his chest. His heart is pounding inside his chest. Next thing he feels is her breast pressed against his back as she works her hands all over his chest. Placing a small kiss on his shoulder blade she whispers she's done. Turning around Fitz backs them both up under the shower head and as the water streams over their bodies he kisses her intensely. The kiss is so heated that they don't even realize they've moved to the shower wall where Fitz has picked Liv up and pressed her arms over her head. He's holding her in place with his thighs. Her legs immediately wrap around his waist and she can feel he wants her just as much as she wants him. She's grinding her hips into him and that friction causes him to groan. Pulling away slightly Fitz tells her "we can't do this right now." Sadly Liv knows he's right and sighs "I know" As Fitz eases Liv down she can't help but to let her hand travel over his erection letting him know it didn't go unnoticed. Stroking him a couple times she placed a kiss on his chest and whispered we better get ready for work.

"Liv" he moans.

They step out of the shower and Fitz places Liv on the counter and dries Liv off. Slowly taking the warm towel and guiding it over her damp skin. She closes her eyes and enjoys this tender moment. As he brings the towel up her inner thighs he goes dangerously close to bringing her to the point of no return. Pulling his hand away he whispers in her ear all done. Making her shiver. Stepping from in between her thighs he then starts to dry himself off as she lotions her body. It's the sexiest thing he's seen he thinks to himself. He's started to get hard again so he shakes his head and starts focusing on the most non sexiest thing he can think of. Cyrus and his ranting come to mind. He has got to be downstairs by now and wondering what's keeping him. That does the trick. When Liv and Fitz each emerge from their respective dressing areas he's trying to fix his tie and she's putting on her shoes. She walks over to him and fixes his tie for him and he thinks to himself, I could get use to this. With a quick peck to the lips they head downstairs where they are greeted by Cyrus and an assortment of pastries, fruit, eggs, bacon and toast lay out. Gathering a muffin and some fruit Liv says her goodbyes. As Fitz makes his way to the oval, Tom takes care of Liv making sure she arrives at OPA safely. Thanking Tom, Liv steps onto the elevator and heads into OPA.

* * *

The next 2 days are hectic. Between handling clients, and the usual stresses of owning your own business Liv has finally managed to squeeze in some time to go dress shopping. The minute Liv told Abby that Fitz asked her to attend she was more than excited. Seeing as she is always so bored at these things, but forced to go as David's wife she was grateful to have her BFF there to talk to. Today she and Liv were going to find their outfits. I know it's not the smartest thing to do waiting until the last minute, but I'm sure we'll find something today. We better she replies. Otherwise I'm going to cancel and Fitz will blame you Abigail. You don't want the leader of the free world breathing down your neck she chuckles.

Thursday night Liv, Teddy and Fitz were having dinner in the residence. Teddy was telling Liv all about his science project. She offered him some advice on how to make it a little cooler and he really appreciated her help. He wanted to know how a girl knew so much cool stuff about science which caused Liv to chuckle. She told him her dad was a scientist and he taught her all about this stuff. He wanted her to become a scientist, but he loved her and supported her becoming a lawyer. Teddy asked if she would come to the science fair next week to see his project on display. Of course I'll check it out. I want to see how it turns out. Plus, I heard Ella is doing something pretty cool as well. "Yes, but her's won't be as cool as mine. She doesn't have anything exploding." Teddy states. Fitz shakes his head at his son and tells Teddy it's time to get ready for bed. He asks Liv to wait for him and he puts Teddy down for the night.

When Fitz returns he gives Liv a kiss on the lips and ask her if she's ready for tomorrow night. She tells him yes and they finalize all the details. A driver will be at her home to pick her up at 5:30pm sharp. While the State Dinner doesn't start until 7pm, she has to be there and ready by his side for them to enter by 6:30. Once they are inside she'll be shown to her table while he participates in a receiving line. One of the duties he wish he could forgo at times. After all the details were finalized they called it a night. Once Liv arrived home she called Fitz to let him know she made it and went to bed preparing herself for the long day ahead tomorrow. Things would change for them. Their little bubble would be popped when the whole world knew they were a couple.

Leaving work early Liv gave herself enough time to relax and get ready for tonight. Just like clockwork at 5:30 there was a knock at the door. When she looked outs he saw none other than Tom waiting for her as she opened the door. Grabbing her clutch and keys off the side table she exits he condo giving Tom a warm smile letting him know she's ready. As they ride over the usually quiet Tom tells Liv she looks lovely and he hopes she and the President have a wonderful evening. His words calm the butterflies in her stomach as they pull up to the white house. As Liv heads inside the side entrance away from the press she pauses to take in this moment.

Once inside the residence her coat is taken by a staff member. Lauren comes over to brief her on protocol even though she knows Liv knows this inside in and out. Lauren has to do her job and goes over the formalities of the evening. Right as her conversation with Lauren ends Fitz steps out into the living room. His breath is caught as he sees Liv. There she is standing looking like a goddess to him. She has on a long flowing cream dress, w/ metallic beading at the top. It's art deco glam at the top, and sheer flowing goddess material at the bottom. Her hair is parted and cascading down w/ soft waves. She looks so beautiful. It's truly a nod to old Hollywood. Her makeup is soft, very natural as she doesn't need much because she is just beautiful in her natural state. He smiles brightly as he takes her in.

Liv's eyes slowly drink in the man before her. God he is handsome she thinks to herself. It should be illegal for him to look this good. What's that saying; it's not suit that makes the man, but the man that makes the suit. He definitely makes the suit and tonight that suit happens to be a Tom Ford tuxedo. If it wasn't a shame I'd tell him to skip the State Dinner and rip that suit right off him. Before her thoughts can go any further, Fitz has taken three long strides and is standing right before her. Out the corner of her eye she can see Lauren and Tom smiling and whispering to each other. She places her hands on Fitz chest and gives him a little pat as he pecks her lips. Lauren reminds them of the time schedule they are on and with a nod Fitz ask if she's ready. "As ready as I will every be" she says taking his hand giving it a light squeeze letting him know she's all in. As they made their way down the stairs and into the corridor outside the ballroom Liv's hand slipped from Fitz and it caused him to frown. She whispered protocol to him and he realized she wasn't doing it because she didn't want to. Protocol had it that they would stand side by side before the cameras as they waited for the doors opened to the ballroom to open. As they reached the bottom of the steps… the announcement was made that the President and his date were there. Stepping forward together they paused and the buzz became louder. Flashes were going off at a record pace. While Liv stood confidently smiling as pictures were being taken of her from every angle. Fitz beamed proudly and smiled before the cameras. Even looking at her lovingly causes her to blush. Finally another announcement was made and the couple stepped forward to the grand ballroom entrance and with that the doors swung open and you heard the announcement The President of the United States and his guest Olivia Pope and with that they stepped forward into what might be their new life together as a couple in the white house.

* * *

**A/N: The dress I described is based on Liv's dress from Happy Birthday, Mr. President. I thought it was a beautiful dress and I hate Fitz never got to see her in it.**


	8. Dinner, Dancing and More

Once the doors closed behind them Fitz grabbed Liv's hand giving it a light squeeze. He knew exactly what she needed at that moment. As he looked at her adoringly Liv began to relax. In her head her mind had been going a mile a minute. She couldn't get over the fact that here she was declaring to the world that she was in love with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Yes, the very same man who is also the POTUS. As Fitz squeezed her hand the conversation in her head ceased, her heart rate slowed, then when she looked in Fitz's eyes nothing else mattered but their love for one another. After a moment the Marine Band began to play Four Ruffles and Flourishes, immediately followed by Hail to the Chief. As they stepped forward the foreign head of state whom they were hosting along with her husband entered and their national anthem began to play while Fitz and Liv looked on.

Once the customary greetings were exchanged Liv was escorted to the table she would be sharing with Fitz, the dignitary couple, Cyrus, James, Abby and David. This was all new to her. She never sat at the main table. She had attended several state dinners and each time she would insist that she be seated at a table away from Fitz. She felt it was only right. While she was an integral part of his cabinet, she could not sit at the table with him and Mellie. Fitz always made sure her seating assignment allowed him to see her while he was seated at the main table.

As Liv was thinking about the table assignment she realized their table seated 10 and wondered who the 2 other guest would be. She didn't have to wait long for that answer as 2 people approached the table. She smiled when she heard Lauren great her. A relaxing smile graced Liv's face as she looked up to see Lauren about to take a seat across the table and an even larger smile played on Liv's lips when she realized it was Tom who was pulling out Lauren's chair for her. She wanted to ask when and how, but knew not to pry. Lauren had changed into a navy blue evening gown that that was adorned with lace cap sleeves. Her hair was now pinned elegantly to the side allowing it to cascade over her right shoulder. When Tom took his seat, Lauren lightly patted his hand and he gave her a small grin. While these two were there as guests, Tom would never be able to shake his duty of watching Fitz. Liv always wondered if Tom would find love. Someone that would be understanding of his job he worked and the dedication it required. Him being willing to sacrifice his life for Fitz's, but it looks like he has. Lauren is fully aware of what Tom's job entails. Soon the other couples joined the table and the conversation picked up. Liv, Lauren and Abby shared small conversations about of all things fashions. The fashions of arriving guest were the main topic.

After about 20 minutes the ballroom that they would dine in was packed and there was an audible buzz as the increase of guest resulted in an increase of conversations. Many of the guests had made their way over to the table to great everyone. Several made sure to speak to Liv and occasionally someone would whisper to her how happy they were to see her here as Fitz's date. Every time she heard that comment she was taken aback because she was his date. How many times had she wanted this moment to happen? For them to be out in the open? Now it was here and she was nervous. How would it be perceived? Yes, they were getting well wishes from many, but these were members of their inner circle. Heavy players on the political scene. Many of these people had been her clients, some had been formidable opponents, yet they had respected her. What would the outside world say?

The moment Liv accepted Fitz's invitation she and her team went into action formulating a plan of how the relationship would be portrayed to the outside world. Of course they would use one of their most trusted media sources in James. He was used to set the narrative about how she and the president decided to pursue a relationship. Now he has been tracking the commentary about the couple attending the state dinner together. She hasn't had to talk to James, but he did give her a large smile and a slight nod letting her know everything he has heard so far has been positive. Tonight Liv decided she will have an electronics free evening. Not wanted to read too much into what the media is says she felt it was best not to look at her cellphone.

As the MC for the evening asks everyone to be seated she feels the air in the room change. The heat of his presence warms her skin and as her head rises, she feels his fingertips trace along the exposed skin of her upper back as he proceeds to take his seat to her right. Fitz greeted everyone at the table individually reserving the last greeting for his lovely date. He remarked how lovely she looked this evening causing everyone to agree and for Olivia to blush. She then returned the compliment and everyone agreed again. As dinner began to be served the conversation at the table slowed as everyone enjoyed the wonderful courses being brought out. Fitz quietly asked Liv how she was doing knowing that she was a little nervous, but she reassured him that she was fine. While they ate they shared loving glances at each other always conscious that eyes were upon them. Fitz being the affectionate man he was occasionally patted the hand Liv had placed in her lap. While jokes were shared over the table they all engaged in laughter. The evening was going smoothly. There were a mix of celebrities, political big wigs and high society all gathered together and everyone was on their best behavior. It was nice even if it only lasted one night.

As dinner ended, Fitz was required to give a small speech that went well. He highlighted the bond the two countries shared and their goals for the future. The head of state took a few moments to thank Fitz for being such gracious host to her and her husband. She also expressed her gratitude to Olivia for being warm and welcoming which took Olivia by surprise because she wasn't the First Lady nor did she serve in any official capacity for Fitz's administration. Now she didn't know if this would cause problems for the white house. Cyrus glanced at Liv and saw the look on her face. Once he made eye contact with Liv he told her to calm down and that it wasn't a big deal. While she relaxed some, she knew in the back of her mind that there would have to be a discussion had. As Fitz took to his seat, the MC let everyone know that the band would begin to play music and there would be dancing taking place.

* * *

Fitz leans over to Olivia and whispers you do realize as my date your duty is to dance with me. Liv rolls her eyes and says "I guess out of duty I can comply" causing Fitz to chuckle. Ten minutes later the band had been seated and Adele takes her spot in front of the microphone. Liv's eyes dance with delight. She loves Adele. She'll be singing two songs live tonight. She lets the guest in attendance know that she was honored to have received a call from the President himself asking her to attend tonight and if she would be willing to sing a special request. As the President rises he holds out his hand for Olivia to take. When she does, he escorts her to the middle of the dance floor. The band starts to play the beginning notes to "Make You Feel My Love" and Fitz gives Liv a small smile. Her heart skips a beat when Adele starts to sing.

Fitz gaze is so intense and she almost tells him to look away, looking over his shoulder as they move across the dance floor she sees everyone watching them. It's almost too much and her body stiffens in Fitz's embrace. He whispers "Look at me" she replies "I can't" then much firmer he says "Look at me" a soft response of "Everyone will know" escapes her mouth. "I am not spending anymore time away from you, from this, from our love." Fitz replies. "But we are in public, people will know." Liv says. "I love you. Yes, people will know that I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III am in love with you." Fitz whispers as they continue to move across the floor. Liv looks up into Fitz's eyes and says "I love you too. I'm in love with you, too." her eyes lightly water as the song comes to an end. They turn to clap as Adele pauses and looks at the band. They are then joined on the dance floor by the head of state and her husband as the second song starts up. Once that song ends, all the guests in attendance are invited to take to the dance floor. This is a night of many first. There has been plenty of laughter and dancing. Liv has thoroughly enjoying herself. As the night is coming to an end the band prepares for one final performance. An instrumental version of a song that Liv has heard many times before starts to play. Fitz pulls her closer as you hear the beginning verse …..

Don't even like to think about it  
I don't know what I would do without it  
I only know I live and breathe for your love  
Baby you came to me in my time of need  
When i needed you, you're there for me  
Baby, the love from you is what got me through  
It's because of you I was able to  
Give my heart again, you give me

Liv realizes its Jon B actually there singing "Someone to Love" live. The next voice she hears is Fitz as him singing the chorus caresses her ear. The baritone voice makes her knees weak. His thumb absentmindedly strokes her back as he soothingly sings…

_(Chorus)_

_Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know_

**They continue to sway as the rest of the lyrics of the song wash over both of them. Saying what both have felt for so long.**

I thought I'd never love again  
I thought my life was over and  
I didn't want to face nor even see another day  
Suddenly from nowhere, baby you appeared  
You dried my tears, you cared for me  
Baby your love for me, truly rescued me  
It's because of you, I was able to  
Fall in love again, you give me

_[Chorus:]_  
Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

_[Bridge:]_  
For so long in my life, I wouldn't let love inside  
But i swallowed my pride the day you arrived  
Now that you're by my side  
Everything is all right  
It's because of you, I was able to  
Give my heart again, you give me

_[Chorus:]_  
Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

Fitz lifts Liv's chin ever so gently as the song ends and tells her you truly gave me someone to love. They are lost in the moment as the other guests start to clap showing Jon B their appreciation. Breaking the moment Liv and Fitz turn towards the stage and clap in appreciation for Jon B as well as the outstanding performance of the band all night long. The MC thanks everyone for attending and guest make their way around the room saying their final goodbyes and people start to exit. After Liv says goodnight to her close friends, she returns to find Fitz waiting for her. "Miss Pope, I hope you had a wonderful evening" he states. "I did Mr. President" a simple reply. Neither is ready for the evening to end and as they head out of the ballroom, they leave from a different entrance than they arrived.

* * *

The minute the door closes to the residence Fitz has Liv pinned against the door. He is kissing her with such passion. They finally break for air and he says "I've been waiting to do that all night". She snakes her arms around his neck pulling him back down to her to resume the kissing. His hands guide down her sides caressing her hips as they then sleep to her behind where he begins to knead her cheeks. With each movement her body is pressed into his. She can feel how aroused he is. Breathless she moans Fitz, but he is so fixated on kissing the spot behind her ear that it's like he can't hear her. Liv cups his face in hands pulling him away. Fitz looks at her confused. He starts to apologize thinking she's not ready, but she covers his mouth with her hand. "Take me to bed" is all she says and that's all he needs to hear. In one swift move he scoops her up and carries her into the bedroom where he sits her down on the edge of the bed. Starting at her feet, he lifts each leg removing her shoes one by one. While kneeling before her he starts to kiss up her ankle. Dragging his mouth along the inside of her leg causing Liv's entire body to shiver in delight. Her fingertips grip the plus duvet of the bed as she leans back on her hands. Fitz continues his course up her thigh. When he reaches his goal, his nose brushes over the delicate lace covering her. He inhales her scent and exhales slowly. Her scent is intoxicating and the warmth of his breath as he exhales causes Liv to whimper. Fitz rises from before He takes her hand and brings her to stand before him. Turning her in his arms, he lifts her arms and places them behind his neck. As she stands there, she feels him kiss down the base of her neck and over her shoulder. She grinds her behind into his growing manhood. Fitz bites gently on her shoulder while his hands roam in search of the zipper to her dress. Finding the side zipper, he slowly eases it down allowing it to exposes Liv's body to him little by little. He feels like he was unwrapping a treasured gift. Something he's been waiting for forever. When the dress finally falls to the floor, Liv feels Fitz right hand splayed across her stomach as his left fingertips brush across her lips, then continue a slow descent down her chin, along her neck finally between her breasts. As he traces along her ribcage it's her undoing. She digs her nails into the hairs at his nape. He is doing a slow torturous dance with body. He knows how much she wants him and he's teasing her. His thumb brushes against her hardened nipple and she begs him telling him "Fitz I need you." Fitz nips her earlobe and says "Use your words. Tell me what you need" Liv tells him "Take off Your Clothes" with that Fitz releases her from his embrace and begins to slip out of his tuxedo jacket.

A/N: So, I stopped there. They will have their moment of love making next chapter. That is where it's headed. Leave reviews and your thoughts. Any ideas you would like to see happen. Leave those as well.


	9. Let's watch a movie

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL nor any of the characters. **

**A/N:** I want to apologize to all the people who followed my story in the beginning for taking so long to update. I can't believe my last update was almost a year ago. I had no intention of ever waiting that long, but I truly lost my desire to write the next chapter. I had the ideas in my head, but I couldn't manage to find the time to sit down and write it. I hope you all like what I've written and will continue to stick with me. Please review. Let me know what you do and don't like. Always remember to be kind to the authors. Honest criticism is appreciated, but be reasonable. Anyways. Thanks and happy reading.

* * *

**_Flashback to what the kids were doing._**

Meanwhile at Blair House the kids are finally settling down from their exciting evening. Fitz had decided to let Teddy have a slumber party since he couldn't attend the state dinner. He arranged for the white house staff that worked there and would be attending the state dinner. Their children would be in attendance at Teddy's party. This gave the parents a break and they wouldn't have to find sitters for their children. The invitation told the kids to arrive in their favorite pajamas and bring an appetite.

When each kid arrived they walked the red carpet and had their picture taken. Once everyone arrived Marta told all the kids they would be watching the latest Pixar movie which garnered a huge cheer since the movie wasn't scheduled to be released until next week. Fitz had called in a favor to his old college buddy who was now running the company. Being president had its perks.

The kids were told to line up in the lobby area outside the theater room. As they arrived in the lobby Teddy's eyes almost popped out of their socket.

"Uncle Fitz is the coolest. There is no way my dads would do anything like this." Ella said.

"This is way cool." The other kids stated.

What they were amazed at was Fitz had made the lobby area look like a real movie theater. The white house staff had set up a buffet w/ hamburgers, fries, fountain machines for sodas and a popcorn station. As their eyes glazed over at the goodies before them Marta instructed the kids on what to do. They were to get their food and proceed into the theater. Marta knew there were two kids on a gluten free diet per their parents instructions so they even had a section set up for them to select their food from. Fitz wanted to make sure they were all taken care of and no one felt left out.

As they entered the theater Sam said "I wish my house had a theater room. All we have is my dad's man cave and he always reminds my mom and me that we can't hang out in there."

"Is that why Aunt Abby made us make sure to put everything back in place when we watched TV in there last time I spend the night?" Ella asked.

"Yes, otherwise my dad would know we'd been in there." Sam states.

Teddy impatiently yells "Come on slow pokes, let's find our seats."

Of course Teddy and his sidekicks had seats front and center reserved

Once all the kids were settled and eating Marta came along to make sure everyone was ok and had all that they needed. Once everyone stated they were fine she asked them if they wanted to see their parents walk into the big party they were attending tonight. Of course the kids wanted to see their parents before watching the movie. So Marta turned on the coverage and the kids waited patiently as the news anchors discussed who the party was for. One of the anchors started discussing that the President would not be alone tonight. He was going to be accompanied by a date this evening. The lovely Olivia Pope would be by his side. She then states "If you all remember Olivia Pope use to be the communications director for the Grant Administration. She left to start her own Crisis Management firm which has become very successful."

The male anchor said "It will be nice to see the President with a date ever since the divorce he has been hosting these events solo."

Teddy sat and listened to the broadcast all the while thinking how hard it must be to go on a date with the whole world watching. He was brought out of his thoughts as the anchor said "I think this may be the first time in history we have a First Girlfriend."

Those words registered with Teddy. "Girlfriend" that is what Liv was. She's his dad's girlfriend and the funny thing is he was okay with that. He liked her and she was nice to him and most of all his dad seemed really happy.

The music started to play and all the kids refocused their attention back to the movie screen and the camera was now focused on the doors where their parents would be entering. An announcement was made that the President was about to enter and then the doors opened.

Teddy watched as his dad and Olivia appeared on the other side and a smile crossed Teddy's face. There his dad was smiling and holding Olivia's hand. Olivia's smile matched his dads and as they stood there you could see camera flashes going off.

All the girls in the theater oohed and ahh'd about Olivia's dress.

Sam said "She looks like a princess" and Ella just nodded. It was like Ella was in a trance. Her mouth was hanging open and she couldn't say anything. She thought Liv reminded her of her favorite Peaches n' Cream Barbie doll w/ the beautiful sparkly top ball gown that flowed at the bottom. All the children were excited to see their parents and there were lots of smiles cheers and comments about the clothes.

Once that was over all the kids relaxed and watched their movie. Everyone had a great time and had nothing but great things to say about the movie. Fitz would be able to tell his friend that the movie sounds like it will be another success for Pixar based on his son and friends. Things for the children went pretty uneventful for the rest of the evening.

Around 10:30 pm Fitz excused himself from the party for a few minutes to call Marta and make sure everything was going ok and to say good night to Teddy. No matter where he was around the world he'd always try his best to tell his son good night and tonight would be no different.

When Fitz returned to the party Liv inquired about Teddy which made him fall all the more in love with her. She seemed to be attentive to not only his needs, but the needs of his son and she showed genuine concern. Fitz let his mind drift to when he and Liv would have kids of their own. There was no doubt in his mind that he would make her his wife and they would add to their family. Fitz and Liv continued to dance the night away. Then continue the party upstairs in the residents.

End of Flashback

Liv watched as Fitz slowly slipped his tuxedo jacket off. He never took his eyes off of her. Damn this man is sexy was all Liv could think about as her eyes locked with Fitz.

In Fitz mind he thought if she wants a show. That is exactly what I'm going to give her. After tossing his jacket on the chase lounge near the window he slowly removed his cufflinks one by one. Walking closer to the bed he told Liv he could use a little help w/ the buttons on his tuxedo shirt. As she rose to her knees on the bed he paced his hands on her hips letting his fingers ghost along her curves as she quickly worked each button down on his shirt. When she reached the waist of his pants where his shirt was tucked in she started to unbutton his pants. Instantly Fitz hands stopped her movement. He said "I think I have it from here and backed up a little. Turning his back he walks over to lay his shirt down gently on the chase. Fitz toes off his shoes and begins to unzip his pants letting them fall to the floor. He glances at Liv as he bends to retrieve his pants. He knows she likes when he wears boxer briefs as they show his well-defined muscles of his butt and thighs. Smirking he turns around as ask if he likes something he sees.

"I need a closer look to be sure" retorts Liv.

Fitz walks over to her in nothing but his boxer briefs. His signature strut makes Liv's mouth water. When he stands in front of her because she is still kneeling on the bed they are face to face. Her lips ghost over his lips and she proceeds to kiss his neck while her fingers dance across his muscular shoulder blades. Finding his ear Liv nibbles gently as a soft whimper escapes her lips. That sound makes Fitz come undone. He was maintaining all composure up until that point.

Fitz hands resting on Liv's hips pulls her body flush against his. Wanting her to feel the effect she has on him. Knowing that she can feel how turned on he is whispers "You see what you do to me."

"I don't see, but I can definitely feel" Liv answers.

"Someone wants to be naughty I take it" w/ that Fitz administers a smack to Liv's left butt cheek. This causes a gasp then a moan from Liv.

Grasping her chin forcing her to look at him he asks again "Do you see what you do to me."

The intense glare of Fitz eyes. The desire burning in them makes Liv a little overwhelmed and she lets out a breathy "Yes."

Satisfied with her answer Fitz drags his nose along hers. Letting his ragged breathing brush across Liv's face as he trails his nose over her lips as it cascades down through her cleavage. Turning his face to the side his cheek brushes along left breast. The feel of the lace against his cheek stimulates his desire for her even more. Liv can feel the pressure of the lace brushing against her hardened nipple with just the gentlest feel of the skin of Fitz cheek causing her body to shiver.

Fitz hands encircle her hips and travel up her spine. He looks up at Liv almost childlike as he begins to unwrap the present he has been waiting for oh so long. Unclasping her bra he kisses along her shoulder finally grasping the right strap between his lips he drops it off her shoulder. Tracing his tongue across her collarbone he does the same with the left shoulder. Stepping back he sees Liv's eyes are closed tightly as she anticipates what he will down next he commands "Look at me." Liv slowly opens her eyes. Fitz steps back allowing spaced between their bodies giving the bra room to fall between them.

As Liv watches Fitz eyes roam her body her heart races. She is completely exposed to him, but she doesn't feel ashamed or shy. The way he admires her makes her feel confident and sexy. Something she hasn't felt w/ any other man to this magnitude. Here is the most powerful man in the world who can have any woman, but it's me he desires. Reaching out Liv pulls Fitz closer by the waist of his boxer briefs. Running her hand over the front she massages him.

Fitz gives her a knowing look. It's a warning of don't start something you aren't completely ready to finish. Before she can think about it Fitz has lifted her into a standing position on the bed. With him standing at the foot of the bed, her waist is now eye level. Kissing her belly button makes her whole body tremble. She is leaning into him as she feels her body might give out as he tongue explores her belly button. His hot breath against her skin has her trembling uncontrollably. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties he slowly brings them down her legs. Exposing her to him ever so slowly. Each inch that comes into view his heart pounding. Here she is this beautiful woman and she belongs to me as much as I belong to her. Once she is undressed Fitz lays her down on the bed and removes his boxer briefs.

As Fitz hovers over her body Liv reaches up and brushes his cheek. Fitz whispers "I want to make love to you tonight. Can I do that?" All Liv can do is nod. Usually Fitz would demand she use her words, but right now he'll settle for her silent consent. As he proceeds to make love to Liv a couple times that night the first was unrushed. Slow intimate love making. The next round was filled with passion. It released all the longing and pent up need that had been there after being apart for so long.

As Fitz collapsed beside Liv, he pulled her into a spooning position and stroked her side softly he asked if she was ok. Did he hurt her? She assured him he didn't give her anything that she didn't want. She mumbled something about being sore in the morning and probably needing a long hot bath. With that they drifted off to sleep. Fitz truly content having her in his arms knowing no matter what the future holds knowing tonight he would get the best nights sleep with Livvie there with him.

Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this update. Sorry I didn't get to into detail about their love making. I find that a litte hard to write at times. I didn't give a little foreplay details. I hope that was enough to satisfy. Thanks for reading. Write a review, it is much appreciated.


	10. Bath Time

Disclaimer : I don't own Scandal nor any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Fitz had left instructions with Marta to have the white house staff make breakfast for Teddy and his guest. The parents would start picking up their kids around 11am. This allowed the kids plenty of time to sleep in, eat breakfast and get ready for their parents. The kids were delighted with the assortment of breakfast options. They all gathered their food and sat in a circle discussing what fun they had. Teddy told them he'd see if they could have another sleepover soon which all the kids agreed would be fun.

Back at the WH residence Fitz woke up around 8am. This was late for him as he never sleeps in this late, but after the evening he just had who could blame him. Fitz was on cloud nine. He didn't think he could feel any better, that was until he shifted his body and saw the vision lying in his bed. Fitz heart clenched in his chest. He didn't think he had seen anything so beautiful in his life. There in his bed was Olivia, Liv, his Livvie laying with her hair fanned out on a pillow. Her eyes were closed, her chest rising in falling in a slow peaceful rhythm. Her perfect lips in a small pout. Begging to be kissed and it's taking everything in him not to do that at this exact moment. There is a ray of sunshine peeking through the window that gives her a glow.

As Fitz stretches he notices his muscles ache. It had been a while since he exerted himself like that in bed. His mind instantly drifts back to what Liv said before falling asleep that she'll probably need a hot bath in the morning.

Fitz slips out of bed and heads towards the master bath. As he gathered the essential oils he would add to the bath and places them on the counter. He gets a good look at himself in the mirror and his mind drifts back to the escapades of the night before.

_**Fitz POV:**_

The minute my eyes saw her completely naked before me I couldn't wait to feast on her beautiful body. I was like a man starved being left alone at a buffet. Where do I start? My eyes skim over her entire body. She has changed over the years. I don't mean just physically, but mentally also. When our eyes meet I see a confidence that wasn't there years ago. She is comfortable in her own skin and I find that so sexy. I would always tell her how beautiful she is and she would always shy away from my compliments. This resulted in me begging her numerous times not to hide from me.

Her physical appearance has changed as well. Her body is curvier. Her hips wider. Her breast fuller and her butt is rounder, yet firm as ever. Subconsciously I lick my lips and Liv lets out a small chuckle as I'm now kneeling between her parted thighs looking down at her as I caress her legs. She reaches her hand up and traces my abs with her fingertips.

Leaning down I kiss the lips I've often dreamt about while we were apart. Nibbling and sucking her lower lip between mine I feel her tongue tease my lips inviting mine into her mouth. As our tongues meet this begins a battle that ignites passion that only fuels my desire for her. Finally breaking the kiss my tongue journeys down her body. Traveling down the valley between her breasts her back arches as I find my desired destination. Her soft mounds rise and fall as her breathing escalates. I nip at her nipple which hardens against my lips. I graze my teeth gently over her sensitive peak. That is when I feel her fingertips scrape my scalp. I watch as I encircle her nipple w/ my tongue her back arches quickly as she moans again. My other hand kneads her breast as my fingers pinch her stiff peak. I slowly make my way to that breast as my tongue takes a leisurely trace across her warm skin. I continue to my slow torture of her chocolate peaks.

My hand starts a slow decent down her body, finding a pool of moisture waiting between her thighs. Every indication I need to know she's enjoying what I'm doing. At the feel of her arousal I feel myself becoming painfully hard. A low guttural growl escapes my lips. Tracing my finger along her slick folds I feel her hips start to move. I withdraw my hand and I hear her whimper. Looking into her eyes I bring my fingers to my lips and taste her essence. I moan then declare "Oh how good you taste. I have missed tasting my sweet baby" Liv bites her lips and spreads her thighs which doesn't go unnoticed as I work my way kissing down her body to the source of the sweet essence that has my tongue craving for more. I am rewarded as I take another long lick.

My sweet baby taste so good I murmur against her mound. Swirling my tongue around her clit she cries out. When I feel her body going rigid and her legs start to tremble I rise peak up at her as she's gripping my hair with her closed fist. I can tell she is on the brink of an orgasm as her legs are trembling. Her thighs are closing in and I pin them down w/ my forearms and take a leisurely lick up her lips one more time as her hips buck off the bed. I pull away and can hear her protest in an exasperated sight she says "Fitz" I know in my mind it is unfair, but I want her to come undone with me buried deep inside her and before she can say more my mouth is attacking hers as I press my harden cock at her entrance. The head parting her mow deliciously wet entrance. In one swift thrust I sheath myself into her warmth. She sucks in a breath and I release her mouth from the passionate kiss. Looking into her eyes I wait for her body to adjust before I begin to move. When I feel her hips rock against mine I set a slow pace of love making.

As we get into a comfortable rhythm, the feeling of her tightness and the warmth of being insider her almost consumes me, but I don't want it to end so soon. Pausing our movements and grind my hips against hers. I can feel her nails digging into my into my butt cheeks as she's encouraging me to thrust into her deeper. I burry my face in the crook of her neck as I hear her whispering how good it feels and with each thrust the moans escaping her lips have me ready to explode I feel her walks gripping me and milking my cock. She's trembling and then I hear the words that make me release into her warmth. "I'm coming" she says as her body shakes uncontrollably. A few more thrust and I find my release as well. As our bodies tremble together and we try to regulate our breathing I'm looking into the most beautiful brown orbs I've seen. I kiss her lips softly as I lay gently roll onto my side so as not to crush her with my weight.

_**Liv's POV:**_

I stirred awake and found the bed next to me empty. As my arm reached across I felt the empty sheet was still warm. I knew he hadn't been gone long. It's like my body knew immediately that he was gone and I awoke. Bringing my arm back to my body I feel the totally warn out. Running my hand across my chest I feel a sore spot and look down to see an imprint of a bite. Moving my legs I wince at the soreness and remember the cause. Letting my mind drift back to what was the best night of love making I've ever experienced.

As Fitz kisses me and travels down my body my flesh is aflame. I think what is this man doing to me? My body is responding to every movement. With each thrust he's bringing me to my brink. My eyes shut tightly as I try to keep up with his movements. He's feeling me completely. He is well endowed, but he manages to time his strokes so as to never cause me pain. What we are sharing now is a rediscovering of each other's body. It's sensual, sweet and passionate love making. I'm almost out of breath. All I can do is call out his name. I'm moaning loudly. My mind drifts to the WH staff and the SSA's assigned to his detail. I hope they can't hear me. I couldn't stop myself from moaning even if I wanted to. This man, my man he's doing things to me. I have no control over how my body is reacting. I open my eyes and there are his piercing blue eyes looking at me. He's looking straight into my soul. The look of pure ecstasy is enough to push me there. I whisper to him I'm about to come. This only makes him take longer, deeper strokes. I close my eyes shut again tightly trying to prolong the inevitable. That's when I feel it. Something wet hits my face. My eyes flicker open and I realize it's a tear, but it's not my tear. It's from Fitz. One lone tear has escaped his eye and traveled down his face and dripped on mine. He's not a crier. I stare into his eyes as my thumb brushes his cheek where the trail from the tear happened. Right then he hits my spot and my head falls back and my back arches off the bed. I shake uncontrollably falling into the abyss and a few strokes later I'm dragging him into the abyss of ecstasy with me. Once we catch our breaths he disconnects our bodies and I immediately miss that intimate connection of our bodies being joined. He pulls me into his arms and strokes my back while I rest my head against his beating heart. While I'm lying there all I can think about is that tear. I want to ask him, but decide now is not the time.

Snapping out of her flashback of what happened the night before Liv decides to find her man since he's taken longer than she expected. The thought of the tear still lingering in the back of her mind. Was he having doubts? What brought him to tears when they were sharing such a wonderful moment? She gets out of bed and heads to search for her robe, but upon seeing his shirt she decides to put that one. Realizing she needs to use the bathroom she heads there and upon entry she finds her man. He's just about to turn the water on for a bath. He sees her and smiles. Before either can say anything she walks into the water closet and closes the door. He chuckles that she isn't comfortable using the bathroom in front of him.

He preps the bath while she is in there. When she exits and washes her hands she glances in the mirror at him. Catching his eyes she smiles softly.

"I don't like waking up in bed alone mister."

"I'm sorry I thought you might need that warm bath you mentioned last night" he replies holding up the bottle of bubble bath.

"You really think of everything don't you?" she retorts.

"I try" is his only response and he turns off the water. Rises and walks over to her as he standing behind her watching her in the mirror. Reaching around her his arms encircle her and he rest his chin on her shoulder. Smiling his hands begin to unbutton her shirt. Opening it he sees the damage their love making has left on her body. She has a bite and hickey and fingertips prints are on her hips.

Liv thinks to herself I look thoroughly fucked. She's glad she brought a one piece bathing suit for the BBQ / pool party they are having this afternoon with the kids, Abby, David, James and Cyrus. The official WH photographer will be there to capture a few moments to release later on how the President spent his down time.

Fitz tracing his finger along the bite mark, whispers sorry in her ear, but he can tell he's not as he's admiring his handy work.

Liv elbows him in the side and heads towards the bath.

Dropping the shirt from her body she steps in and asks if he's going to join her. Slipping into the tub behind her Fitz hands slip around her waist and rest on her stomach. Softly caressing her stomach she lets out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding and he sighs with contentment. Both are thinking one day in the near future that space would house the child they both longed to have with each other.

After a long leisurely bath they made their way to have breakfast and get ready for the afternoon pool party.

A/N: YES TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS. I got a little feedback and one mentioned they would have liked more details about their love making. So I decided to bite the bullet so to speak and do that via a flashback. I hope it was steamy enough.

As always reviews and feedback are always appreciated.


	11. BBQ

I don't own Scandal or the characters in the show. They are the creation of Shonda Rhimes. They belong to her and ABC.

A/N: I really appreciate all your reviews and recommendations.

* * *

Just as Fitz and Liv step into the main living area all dressed for the afternoon BBQ the phone rings. It's Marta calling to inform that the kids are ready to return to the residence. They've enjoyed breakfast and all the sleepover guest have been picked up by their parents. The only remaining kids are Teddy, Ella and Sam. Both Ella and Sam parents are coming to the BBQ so they are scheduled to hang out at the house until then. Fitz instructs Marta that Tom will be there shortly to get the kids and for them to have all their belongings ready.

Tom arrives at Blair house via the secret tunnels and waits in the golf cart ready to bring the kids back. Teddy smiles when he sees Tom and hops into the passenger seat while Ella and Sam climb into the back.

"So did you kids have fun last night?" Tom looks on expectantly

"The best" the trio says in unison.

"What did you do?"

"We watched a movie, ate tons of food and danced before everyone went to bed." Replies Sam.

"Sounds like a fun night. We are here kids. Get your things and go straight up to residence. Teddy your dad is expecting all three of you so no detours young man." Tom says giving Teddy a knowing look.

While Teddy wasn't a bad child he did like to be adventurous and today was no exception. Especially with his friends around, so Tom gave him the perfect reminder.

Olivia could hear the chatter of the kids before they reached the kitchen. She was sitting quietly in the breakfast nook while Fitz put away the leftover juice from their breakfast. Yes, there was white house staff to take care of everything, but Fitz still tried to live a normal of life as possible and that meant sometimes putting away things on his own.

"Dad?"

"I'm in the kitchen Teddy."

"Hey Dad, what are you doing?"

"Hey Uncle Fitz."

"Hi kids, I just putting the juice away before we head outside to the BBQ. Your parents should be here any minute. "

"Who's coming to the BBQ?"

"It will be us, and your parents."

"What about Aunt Liv?"

"She was included in the us."

"I wouldn't miss this BBQ for the world."

All the kids turn and finally notice Liv sitting in the breakfast nook. Sam and Ella run over and give her a hug. After Teddy hugs his dad he strolls over and also gives Liv a hug.

"So how was your evening?"

"It was fantastic. The movie was the best. We also ate burgers, fries and we even had popcorn that tastes like at the real movies."

"Ohhhh, and we got to see you go to your party. You looked like a princess." Ella can't contain her excitement.

"You saw us at the party?" Fitz asks w/ confusion.

"Yeah, Marta let us see all the people go into the party. We all got to see our parents and it was really cool. The news person called Liv "The First Girlfriend" Teddy says like it's no big deal. The news person talked about how you had a date and you looked happy. It was pretty cool to see some of the party. We enjoyed that part before watching the movie.

Fitz and Liv exchange looks while the kids talk more about their evening. He is glad she isn't freaking out about the "First Girlfriend" statement. Teddy seems to be ok with it. They'll have to talk more about this when they are alone.

While the girls went on and on overwhelming Liv w/ questions about her dress Fitz took this as an opportunity to have Teddy help him check on things outside where the BBQ was being set up. Noticing everything looks to be right on schedule Fitz takes a seat on one of the lounging couches and Teddy does the same. Fitz takes a minute before he speaks again.

"Ted, I want to make sure you are ok. Does it make you feel weird, you know with the news saying your dad has a girlfriend?"

"She is your girlfriend right?"

"We are taking things slow and but I'm hoping she will be my girlfriend. I wanted to check with you first because well I care about what you think as well. If she is my girlfriend we'll be spending more time together and that includes you."

"Well Liv seems pretty cool. I like having her around. She helps me w/ homework questions and she is really nice. "

"You'll let me know if you have any questions or if something is bothering you right?"

Teddy nods and Fitz pats his shoulder.

Little did Fitz and Teddy know, but Liv had been observing the interaction between father and son through the French doors. Seeing Fitz and Teddy share their million dollar smiles and Fitz pat his son on the back she knew that was her queue to say it was safe to venture into the backyard. Bringing along her two little fashionistas in training.

Bouncing over to Teddy, Ella and Sam ask what they were doing.

"Just checking to make sure everything looked good for the BBQ. Where are your swim suits?"

"Under our sun dresses silly." Ella gives Teddy this look like it's the most obvious thing.

Liv sits watching thinking to herself. She definitely has inherited James flare for dramatics.

Fitz watches as Liv is attentive to the kids and his mind drifts to the dreams and hopes he had suppressed so long ago. Dreams of them and their children together playing. He knows Liv will make a great mother one day. He knows she often doubts herself because of the parents she was raised with, but he can see it every time she interacts with children. She'll be a fantastic mother to their kids.

Liv can feel Fitz looking at her and she returns his gaze with a loving smile that brings a smile to his face. Their moment is broken up by the booming voice of James asking "Are we ready to get this party started?"

"No Hi, Hello, How are you?"

"Hi Liv, Hello Fitz, by the looks on your faces, no need to ask how are you." James gives Liv a nudge w/ his arm.

"Ohhh, blushing" even better than I thought he says.

"Leave them alone." Abby threatens James.

Holding up his hands he retreats to where Cyrus has plopped down on a lounge chair.

Fitz states that the White House photographer wanted to come and take a few pictures of today's BBQ to share on the web. Is everyone ok with that? He'll only be here for a few minutes to capture a couple of candid shots of a down to earth president doing everyday things like having a BBQ w/ friends and family.

Everyone is fine with it and he gives the OK for the photographer to come in a little bit.

While the kids play around, Fitz helps man the grill. While the chef has pretty much set everything up. Fitz is determined to be manly and man the grill at least for a little while. Liv saunters over to check out what he is doing. While she rests her had on his shoulder as he flips over the steaks, the photographer captures the image. The photographer stays back and catches as many normal shots of the friends and family interacting. He catches a few images of the kids splashing in the pool.

He catches James sharing a plate of snacks with Cyrus. There are shots of Abby and David sharing a lounge chair. There is even a series of photos of Liv feeding Fitz a strawberry and wiping the juice off his chin.

When Teddy says he's hungry. Fitz yells for him to get out of the pool and get some food. When the kids get out of the pool Liv walks to the table w/ snacks and begins to make their plates. Teddy's is the last plate she makes and when she gives it to him she ruffles his damp curls out of his face. As she makes a joke about him and Fitz unruly curls. Teddy looks up at LIv and smiles. She wraps her arm around his shoulder and they walk back to the others. The photographer has captured this moment as well. The photographer quietly leaves the party unnoticed by all.

While Fitz continues to man the grill, Abby and Liv decide to go and change into their swim wear. Liv decided on a modest one piece white bathing suite/ w side cutouts and Abby is wearing a two piece emerald green swim suit w/ a cover-up. When the ladies return to the group Ella ask Cyrus if they've waited long enough between eating to swim again. He gives the nod and they ask Abby and Liv to join them in the pool. While the kids got into the pool Abby and Liv sit on the side of the pool. Liv decides to get in the pool and play with the kids. Standing up she takes off her sarong and can feel Fitz eyes burning into her flesh. Glancing over her shoulder she catches his eye and gives him a wink.

Fitz decides to leave the chef take over the grill and joins Liv and the kids in the pool. They break up into teams and have swim relay races. Fitz loses to Liv. He says it's not fair because Liv use to swim on her schools swim team. Everyone thinks it's cool, but Fitz pouts. Liv goes over and kisses his pout. He takes this as a chance to give her butt a squeeze while under the water. They play in the water for a while and then everyone is ready to get out and sit down for a family meal. There is lots of laughter and banter. Teddy sits on Liv's right while Fitz sits on the left. As they eat Liv engages Teddy in conversation about what they did today and about last night. How was the movie and so forth? She sees this as a time for them to bond and Teddy enjoys telling her about every little detail. While Fitz is eating and talking across the table to James and Cyrus his right hand rest on Liv's knee. He occasionally gives her thigh a light squeeze. Her hand finds his and rest on top of it. She never stops talking to everyone around her.

As it gets late the party moves inside for a few board games and then everyone starts to head home. Liv stays w/ Fitz for a while for some alone time. After Teddy finishes his nightly routine both Fitz and Liv go to check on him and wish him good night. Liv sits on his bed and brushes his hair out of his face with her and gives his forehead a kiss good night which make Teddy blush. She whispers good night to him and excuses herself from the room so Fitz can do the regular nightly father son bonding routine.

After about 15 minutes Fitz finds Liv cuddled on the couch under a warm cashmere throw reading a magazine. He joins her on the couch and wraps her in his arms. She looks at him and says "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Grinning

"Don't nothing me. What's on your mind?"

"You"

"Me? What about me?"

"You're amazing. Did you know that?"

"Of course"

"No, I mean it. The love you show for my son. The tenderness. It means a lot to me and I can tell it means a lot to Teddy as well."

"Who couldn't love Teddy? He's adorable, kind. Sweet and loveable."

"Well you have shown more affection to him than the woman who has given birth to him."

"Fitz" Liv reprimands

"It's true. I don't want to talk about her though."

"Fine, let's talk about how I beat you swimming."

"I don't want to talk about that either. How about we not talk at all. "

Fitz leans in and kisses her. They have a small make out session and then they are interrupted by Fitz phone ringing. Sighing, he mumbles he has to take the call.

"Perks of being the president. You are on call 24 hours a day."

Fitz answers the phone and listens to the words. Running a hand over his face he looks like he's aged in the few minutes it's taken to for the phone call to end.

Liv looks on with a worried expression.

"I'm going to have to go to the oval. We have an international crisis going on. I don't know how long this is going to take. Cyrus is being called back to the White House. I'm sure James isn't happy. I'll call Marta to come and stay with Teddy."

"No Fitz, I can stay w/ Teddy."

"You sure, you have plans tomorrow."

"I'm just going to church. If you aren't home in the morning I can wake Teddy up and he can decide if he wants to come w/ me. If not, Marta can stay w/ him then. Don't wake her in the middle of the night."

"OK, I'll check on you all soon. Hopefully I'll be home in the morning and of course I don't mind if Teddy goes to church with you. While I don't go regularly, I have no problem with religion. If Teddy wants to go that is fine with me."

Rising to her feet she gives Fitz a kiss.

"I'll get my things and sleep in the guest room."

"What, you will not sleep in the guest room. My room is your room. Just get a good night's sleep and hopefully I'll join you soon. I love you."

They share one final kiss and Fitz heads out the door.

Climbing into bed Liv looks around the room. It feels awkward without Fitz there. She reaches over and pulls his pillow closer. Resting her head on his pillow while hugging it to her body she inhales his scent. That is enough to lull her into a deep sleep.

Liv is awakened by a light knocking on the bedroom door at around 7am. Looking around the room is still dark. She is disoriented at first; she sits up and asks who it is. A small voice calls out… "It's Teddy"

Liv gets up and goes to open the door. Teddy is full on bed head. He looks so much like Fitz she can't help but smile. Leaning down she said "Hey Teddy, your dad had to go into work last night and I told him I'd stay here with you. What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up to use the bathroom and sometimes on the weekend I come and sleep in here with dad."

"You are welcome to sleep in here. Come on"

"Teddy climbs in on his dad's side of the bed and buries his head on the pillow while facing Liv."

"She looks at him and smiles."

"You have a Navy t-shirt just like dad. Were you in the Navy?"

Chuckling Liv replies "No, this is actually your dad's shirt. Don't tell him but I took it because it reminds me of him when we are apart."

"OK, but I think he'll notice when he sees you wearing it."

Liv pinches Teddy's nose and tells him he is probably right. Now, let's get some sleep.

"Oh Teddy, before we go to sleep. How would you feel about hanging out with me today if your dad still has to work? At 10 am I'm going to church. You are welcome to come, but if you don't want to that is ok also."

"Is this the same church Ella goes to w/ her dad some times?"

"Yes, you know about this?"

"Yes, she tells me sometimes what happens there. I can go with you if you want."

"OK. Well let's get some rest."

At 8:30 am Fitz walks into the residence. He is exhausted and his dad is not over. He just came upstairs to take a break and update Liv on what's going on. The house is quiet and he figures Teddy is still asleep in his bed. He quietly walks into the bedroom and the sight before him makes his heart leap. On one side of the bed is Liv w/ her hair fanned out on a pillow. On his side of the bed is a small body with a mop of messy brown curls peaking up from under the covers. Fitz walks around to Liv's side of the bed and places a tender kiss to her temple. This causes Liv to stir awake. She sees Fitz and smiles. Reaching up she caresses his face. He looks warn out. She slowly and quietly gets out of bed hoping not to disturb Teddy. He leads her into the living room and shares as much about what's going on with her that he can. Some things he can't share because it's classified.

Liv understand, listens and offers her advice which is greatly appreciated. He knows how smart she is and strategic. She tells him she has things taken care of here. Teddy will be going to church with her and not to worry about here. Fitz lets her know he already talked to Tom and he'll be accompanying them to church along with Hal for security reasons. Liv nods and understands.

Fitz goes and takes a quick shower and freshens up for the day. He finally tells her "Nice shirt."

Sticking out her tongue she twirls and models it for him. After a cute exchange he goes in the bedroom to wake Teddy as it's almost time for him to get up and get ready to join Liv at church. Teddy grumbles, but smiles when he sees it's his dad. You are back. "Are you going with Liv and me?"

"No son. Daddy is still working. I just wanted to tell you good morning and I love you. I need you to be good for Liv. OK?"

Teddy nods and gets out of bed. Fitz helps Teddy find his clothes for church and he goes in the bathroom to get ready.

Fitz and Liv firm up their plans for the day. She'll keep Teddy w/ her. She's sure Ella and James won't mind the company. She wishes him well on handling the crisis and she and Teddy head out to her place so she can get dressed for church.

When the unmarked cars arrive in front of the church it causes a few onlookers to stare. Tom opens the door and Liv steps out first. She reaches her hand and helps Teddy get out of the car. Liv holds Teddy's hands as they make their way up the stairs. Liv has decided to match Teddy's outfit. Fitz had dressed Teddy in Khaki dress slacks and a white dress shirt w/ a coral tie. Liv decided to wear a Coral dress w/ taupe accessories. They head up the steps and are greeted by the pastor. As they made their way inside Liv was spoke to people she knew and introduced Teddy. Everyone was friendly and made Teddy feel at ease. As they headed towards the front Ella spotted Teddy and enthusiastically waved. The service began and Liv helped Tedding find scriptures as he listened intently to what was being said.

On the other side of town Mellie had woken up to the pictures that the white house had released. It was of a very happy fathering of friends and family dubbed the "All American President hosting a BBQ" the pictures were candid shots of everyone in attendance. Mellie was seething. She was tired of Fitz looking like he had the perfect life and now Olivia was getting credit for his happiness. Just as Mellie had calmed down she got a notification on her phone to open a picture linked in an email. Her eyes became wide as saucers. The picture was of Olivia and Teddy walking hand in hand into a church. Not only that, but Fitz was nowhere to be seen. Someone had snapped a photo w/ their cellphone and tweeted a photo. Mellie was blinded by her rage. Before she knew it her fingers were dialing.

"Hello Lauren, please let me speak with the President. NOW!"


	12. The Call

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal nor the characters related to it. They are the creation of Shonda Rhimes.**_

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story. I appreciate you reading and would welcome a review and feedback. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

Recap: **_Mellie is on a rampage because she witnessed Liv and Teddy out and about for the day._**

Lauren listened to Mellie when she demanded to speak to the President. She knew this was the last thing her boss needed to deal with right now. Having herself been on the receiving end of many unpleasant conversations with Mellie Grant she knew how this would go. Brought out of her thoughts she hears her name being said in a harsh tone.

"Lauren did you hear me? I need to speak to my husband now."

"You mean your ex-husband. Who is currently not available."

_How dare she correct me, who does she think she is talking to?_

"What do you mean he is unavailable?"

"He is the President of the United States. That is a full time job. He doesn't get the day off because it's the weekend. Unlike the rest of the world right now he is currently working."

"He will make time for me….."

Lauren cuts her off. "I'll let him know you called." She hangs up the phone.

Mellie is left with her mouth hanging open. She looks at the phone in her hand staring in disbelief. She never did like Lauren.

As Lauren places the phone back on her desk she sighs. She knows that may not have been the wisest thing to do, but it sure felt good. Turning back to her computer she types up the few memos President Grant requested while waiting to see if he will need anything else once his meeting is over. 30 minutes later the door to the oval opens and fellow cabinet members file out. She gives them a polite smile. Last to leave is Mr. Beene. He stops and takes a candy from the dish on her desk. This is his routine. She gives him a knowing look. James is always on Cyrus for eating sweets. As he walks away president Grant calls for Lauren. Rising to her feet she grabs the memos she's prepared and takes them into the office.

"Mr. President, I have the memos you requested."

"Great, you know I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Well Sir, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I think you are stuck with me until the end of your term.

Fitz smiles while running his hand over his face. He is glad they were able to settle the issue and divert a crisis. He can't wait to wrap things up and go spend the rest of his day with Teddy and Liv.

It's only then that Lauren gets a good look at Fitz and realizes how tired he looks. She hates to be the bearer of bad news, but she has to tell him his ex-called.

"Before I forget, the former Mrs. Grant called."

Fitz's already long day was about to get exponentially longer. Cursing under his breath he lets out a long sigh. Lauren noticed him grimace at the mention of Mellie Grant's name. He quickly composes himself.

"Thanks Lauren. That will be all. Can you close the door behind you?"

Once the door is closed Fitz steels himself and dials the number he hates calling.

Mellie answers the phone deceptively sweet. "Hello"

"Hi Mellie, Lauren told me you called." Fitz doesn't waste time with niceties. He is already on guard. Mellie only calls to cause drama.

"Well, how are you?"

"Mel, this isn't a social call. I'm sure you didn't call to see how I'm doing."

Rolling her eyes, she realizes he isn't going to play her game.

"Actually Fitz, I am checking to see how you are doing. I know you must not be feeling well because what other reason could there be for Olivia Pope to be out and about with my son unaccompanied by his father."

"There it is! That is what this call is really about."

"What was that? Yes, as a concerned parent…"

"Just stop." Fitz shouts.

"Concerned parent, that is laughable. All Teddy has been is a pawn for you. Well Mellie, I am going to put an end to this ridiculous phone call. Olivia spent the day with our son because she asked if she could and Teddy was more than happy to spend time with her. It's about time you accept that Olivia is part of both of our lives. Sometime in the not so distant future I plan on marrying her. We have waited long enough. Most important is the fact she loves Teddy. How about you focus on the fact she cares about our son as if he is her own. Goodbye Mellie. Enjoy your weekend." Fitz hangs up the phone and lets out a long sigh.

Mellie is left fuming, but she knows she better back off. For now. Hearing Fitz say he plans on marrying Olivia has her heart racing. All those years of plotting and they still end up at this place makes her so mad. She lets out a scream. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror she lets a few tears fall. She isn't crying because she loves Fitz. She is crying because he has found something she never had. His true love.

Fitz takes a cleansing breath. It felt good to express his intentions for Olivia with someone. Despite it being Mellie, she needed to know where this was headed. Placing his palms flat on his desk he slowly pushes his chair back. Rising to his feet and stretches his limbs. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair he takes four long strides and he is at his office door turning the knob. Spotting Lauren at her desk he tells her to take the rest of the afternoon off. To which she gives him a big smile. After officially shutting down shop and telling everyone who came in on their day off they can head home he does the same.

Making his way up to the residence he is greeted by the sound he loves. He can hear the faint sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame he sees Olivia with a her hair in a messy bun on top of her head wearing leggings and one of her famous cardigans wrapped snuggly around her body and Teddy and Ella her assistants making what looks like cookies. They both have flour on their noses. There is music playing in the background. James is seated at the kitchen counter w/ his phone out trying to snap a picture while they all make funny faces. None of them notice Fitz until he clears his throat.

"Hey Dad, Liv is teaching Ella and I how to make chocolate chip cookies."

"It looks like you are wearing the cookies." Making a funny face he steps further into the kitchen to inspect the dough. Grabbing a chocolate chip off the counter and popping it in his mouth he makes a face. "Mmmmm, chocolate my favorite. Giving Liv a knowing look."

"How about you go change your clothes while we pop these in the oven so that we can all share lunch Mr." Liv says swatting Fitz w/ a towel.

"Alright" Fitz heads towards the bedroom.

"I'm going to go see if I can get Cyrus to wrap up his work and call it a day." James exclaims

Liv and the kids finish scooping the rest of the cookies onto a baking sheet and place them in the oven. Removing the first batch Liv places them on a cooling rack just as Fitz makes his way back into the kitchen. Sending the kids off to wash up the lunch she turns heads towards the dining room, but not before Fitz catches her arm and pulls her flush against his body trapping her between him and the kitchen island.

Leaning in Fitz kisses her chin and whispers she had a little bit of flour on her nose. His hands graze over her hips resting on her backside pulling her in closer so they are pelvis to pelvis. Her eyes flutter shut and then she remembers the kids could walk in at any moment.

"Moaning Fitz"

"Yes"

"We have to stop. The kids."

"What about them? "

"I don't want them to walk in on us."

"What?"

"You know what. How about we save this for later."

Just as the words come out of her mouth… she hears what sounds like a stampede coming down the hall. Only to be met by Teddy and Ella barreling into the kitchen. Fitz gives Teddy a pointed look. He knows he shouldn't be running in the house. Fitz decides to forego disciplining his son in front of everyone as he can see Teddy gets the point by his expression.

"Would you two go set the table up for everyone? Liv and I will start bringing the food to the table in a few minutes."

As Teddy and Ella go put down the placemats and dishes on the table Fitz walks up behind Liv and whispers "This isn't over." Brushing his lips against her neck right below her ear.

Liv legs go weak and her knees buckle. She grabs the countertop for support.

Just then James walks in giving a knowing smirk.

Cyrus grumbles "NOT OVER THE FOOD."

Everyone gives a hearty laugh as they all head into the dining room each carrying a dish.

The room is filled with love and laughter and he couldn't think of a better way to spend a Sunday afternoon. Catching Liv's eye she winks and his heart swells with even more love for her. Fitz looks around and can't help but smile thinking this is the way life should be.


	13. A Walk to Remember

Lunch has wrapped up for everyone and Ella, James and Cyrus say their goodbyes. Before they leave Liv reminds them not to forget Ella's cookies. She heads off to the kitchen to place a few in a to-go container for them to enjoy later that evening. When Liv comes back with the cookies Ella runs into her arms and gives her a big hug. She thanks her and they leave. Teddy states I sure hope you left some for me. To which Liv replies "you know it." garnering a high five from Teddy as he heads to his room. He wanted to show Liv his finished science project before the fair on Wednesday. Liv had already made sure to clear her schedule so she could attend. Fitz stood by the door watching in awe.

"What?" she asked when noticing him staring at her.

"Nothing"

"Why are you looking at me like that" glancing at him.

"You are just so good with him and Ella. Sometimes I, I'm just; I don't know how to put it into words. You will make a great mom to our children one day."

Liv's breath caught. She has always had doubts about being a mother. She didn't know if she had the so called "mother gene". Fitz has never wavered on his confidence in them having children and her being a good mom.

Before she could respond Teddy walked back into the room and commanded both of their attention. He demonstrated how everything worked and was for sure he'd win a prize. Liv was glad to see he took her advice on a few things and reassured him she would be there. That brought out the million dollar signature Grant smile to his face. Crooked just like his father. _Teddy Grant, future heart breaker, _Liv thought to herself.

"OK, Theodore, I know you had some homework that needs to be turned in on Monday that you haven't finished."

"Dad" Teddy whined. He hated when his dad called him by his full name. Packing up his project he heads back to his room. There was no sense in arguing with his father especially when he was right.

As Teddy walked to his room, Liv moved to the coffee table picking up the documents she had spread out as her makeshift desk as she had attempted to get a little work done prior to helping Ella and Teddy make cookies. Placing the folder in her bag she stood getting ready to leave.

"I should be going as well."

"Not so fast." Fitz was to her in two strides. Leaning down so he's right next to her ear he his husky voice whispers "I believe we have some unfinished business."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. "

"I believe I gave you a reprieve from earlier with the promise we'd continue this later. It's later. Did you honestly think I'd forget? "

She is overwhelmed by the closeness and the intoxicating smell of his cologne. The warmth of his breath against her neck has her mildly panting. She can barely respond. Her mind and body are on sensory overload. She begins to shake her head no to his question.

"Good Girl." Taking her bag from her hand placing it on the couch, he tells her to wait here.

Fitz goes and checks on Teddy, telling him he'll be back in a little bit. If he needs anything Marta is in the guest quarters down the hall. He warned Teddy not to goof around and that he'd be back shortly. Finding Liv where he left her he grabs her hand and leads her out of the residence.

"Where are we going?"

Fitz grabs her hand, but doesn't answer. His walking pace is strong and commanding. He forgets Liv is much shorter and struggling to keep up with him. They stop at a small closet.

"Wait here." Fitz looks her dead in the eyes. Sending shivers down her spine.

Damn he looks sexy. Crossing her legs to dull the ache between her legs she stands to the side of the hallway waiting for Fitz to return. When he does she sees hiking boots. Giving him a confused look.

"Sit"

"Why?"

"Just do this for me. Please Olivia" he sighs.

_There it is. The use of the full name and I back down just like Teddy. Authoritative Fitz is intimidating and sexy as hell. I want to pick my battles and this one isn't one I'm willing to start. _

Sitting down on the bench in the hallway, I watch as Fitz kneels in front of me. Raising my right leg he removes my shoe and places a shoe on my foot. I watch as he laces it tightly. I'm giving him the eyes that let him know I find him sexy as hell right now and he arches an eyebrow as a smirk crosses his face.

"You know if I had known we were going hiking I would have dressed a little better."

"Liv, honestly do you think this was planned?"

Chuckling at the urgency with which he puts on his shoes she just waits.

"We don't have much time. I just want to spend a little alone time with you. I don't know what your week will be like and I just, I just need my Livvie fix."

Fitz cheeks turn red at his confession.

Rising from the bench he grabs her shoes and his placing them in the closet. He lets Tom know where they are headed and that Teddy is in the residence. Since they are on the property only one agent needs to be on watch and he will remain in the vicinity, but not too close to allow for privacy. It is decided Hal will stay at the residence with Teddy and Tom will arrive at their destination in about 15 minutes. This gives them time to get where they are going under the guise of being alone. Fitz knows that the SS detail takes some getting used to and he didn't want Liv to have any hesitation right now.

Reaching for Liv's hand Fitz pulls her to a standing position. They head out the door. When they step into the rose garden Liv pulls Fitz to a halt.

All those words I said to you so long ago still ring true.

"Fitz, I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is you. You own me. You control me. I belong to you."

Reaching out to lift up her chin he sees her eyes water.

"Liv, this time it's different. I'm available. I still feel the same about you. You own me. You control me. I plan to be a better man. I'm dedicating my life to you. I'm honorable. I'm the man you voted for. I love you. I've been in love with you since day one. You are the love of my life. My ever feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you. I watch for you. I exist for you. This time I'm not asking to escape all of this and run away. Instead I'm asking for you to join me on this journey through the end of my presidency. I belong to you. We are in this together."

Reaching up her fingertips caress his cheek. Leaning down Fitz presses a feather light kiss to her lips. He wants her, no needs her, but not here. Taking her hand interlacing their fingers he guides them through the rose garden. They are now walking at a normal pace and it's not hard for Liv to keep up. Looking ahead she sees the orchards up ahead. Giving Fitz a questioning look.

"Come." Is all he responds with.

"Do I have a choice?"

Pausing. "There are always choices. I don't want you to ever feel like you don't have a choice."

"I know I do and I choose you. I choose us. Right now I choose to hurry up and get to wherever we are going so I can have my way with you." Smacking his butt playfully.

The minute they step into the orchard clearing Fitz picks her up fireman style and picks up his pace. Liv squeals playfully then her hands slip in the back of his jean pockets. She'll never get over how sexy this man is. His body is a work of art. Giving his cheek a nice squeeze results in Fitz giving her behind a nice smack.

"Owe, what was that for?"

"Maybe someone should learn not to dish if they can't take it."

Noticing Fitz pace come to a slow she wonders where they are. When he sets her down she sees a small cabin she never knew was on the property. It looks like it could at one time been used as quest quarters for a worker of the WH property.

"I've had this place renovated since Teddy and I found it one day. We used it a few times for camping. It was nice to have it as a little get away to give him some normalcy without leaving the WH. I had the staff change out the linens a few days ago."

"So you've been planning this. Here I thought we were being spontaneous." Said with a little sass in her voice.

"Technically I had no idea when the opportunity would present itself. Let's just say I like to be prepared. Let me show you around."

With hands intertwined they walk around the small three room cabin. IT has an open living room/kitchen combo. It's small, but roomy. There are large windows that really let you enjoy being surrounded by threes. They walk into one bedroom and it has a queen size bed. I'm assuming this is where Teddy slept. It reminds me of him. Plus, a few things are there that I know are his. Looking up you can see two large skylights that definitely give the feeling of sleeping under the stars at night. I bet he really loved that. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Fitz whispers in her ear "are you ready for the rest of the tour?"

"You mean we haven't seen it all?"

"You haven't seen anything yet" kissing the side of her neck he begins to walk her to the room on the other side of the living room. Reaching around Liv, he opens the door and walks them into the bedroom. Its masculine yet has cream colors. Earthy, tones are the décor and it's truly breathtaking. Releasing his hand, she walks to the center of the room and spins around taking it all in. From the white washed wood that lined the bed, to the two walls of windows it was spectacular.

"Fitz"

"Yes, Livvie. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"It was lacking something I couldn't quite put my hand on. Now I know what that is."

"What could possibly be missing? This room is perfect."

"You, it has been missing that last final element and now that I've seen you in here it now feels complete."

Turning to give him a smile she realizes he is walking towards her. She starts to walk backwards and he's stalking her.

"Fitz? There are no window coverings."

"I know."

"What if someone comes looking for us?"

"No one will come looking for us. We are all alone."

"What about SS?"

"Tom knows where we are. We are not to be disturbed unless it's an emergency."

"But…" before she can finish his lips are crashing onto hers in a way she has never felt. Forceful, yet tender and filled with love. His hands have hers raised above her head and he's removing her shirt. Next thing she feels are his lips kissing the hollow of her throat. Licking along her collar bone. Biting her lips as she tries to stifle her moans. Raising his head he tells her. "I want to hear you. I want to know how good it feels. Don't hide from me Livvie. Let me know how I make you feel." kissing down her cleavage along her stomach. Liv stomach muscles contract. She looks down at him as he stays at her stomach for a minute.

Looking up at his Livvie he whispers "One day. One day this will be home to our child recreated from the love we share."

Liv runs her fingers through his head, caressing his scalp as he kisses her stomach ever so tenderly. Soon he's making love to her belly button with his ton making her knees go week at how sensual it is. He makes quick work of her pants and they pool around her feet. Her breathing is labored as she feels him trace his nose along the front of her lace covered panties. This man has always had a way of making her come unraveled. Her whole body is trembling and she finally utters the words she knows he has been waiting on.

"Fitz, I need you. Make love to me."

With that he is standing before her looking down at her as she runs her hands under his shirt caressing his muscles with her fingertips. Her touch has the same effect on him. He sucks in a deep breath as she traces his happy trail. Lifting his shirt up exposing more and more of his skin she admires his luscious abs. Kissing along his chest, she nips at his nipple causing him to groan. She then licks it to ease any discomfort she may have caused. Before she knows it he is gripping her hair pulling her head back to give her a searing kiss. Biting his lower lip playfully she pulls away nipping it. Quickly he has her turned around to him and pulls her back into his chest. Getting close to her ear he whispers how he wants to take her right there pointing to that bed.

Walking towards the bed she looks over her shoulder and beckons him over. Before she can climb on the bed he is to her in three long strides.

"I didn't tell you how I want to take you. How do you want me to take you Livvie?"

Reaching his hand around her front, he dips a finger into her wetness. She whimpers.

"That is not an answer. Tell me how you want it. NOW" he commands.

"From behind." Was all she could get out before Fitz was tossing her onto the bed. Before she realized it, he pulled her panties off and was on top of her. She was face down on the mattress as he kissed her shoulder and biting it softly. She might have a mark tomorrow, but she wouldn't regret it for a moment. As he unclasped her bra, he slipped a hand around her stomach raising her body to remove it. Laying her down once again he licked down her spine biting softly right above her butt causing her to arch her back and raise her butt. His hands begin to knead her mounds. All Olivia could do was burry her face in a pillow to keep her moans quiet.

She didn't know when he did it, but somehow Fitz had removed his pants and was entering her slowly. His fingers were intertwined with hers resting beside her head. The full weight of his body on top of hers felt delicious. As he rocked his hips into her thrusting deeper and deeper. His chest hairs tickled her back and made her tingle. He moaned her name against her ear, telling her how much he loved her and how she was made for him. He confessed his undying love for her as her muscles constricted deep inside. He could tell she was coming undone right beneath him and he loved he was the one making her. Pressing her palms flat on the sheets while his covered hers he raised the upper half of his body off of hers and begin to stroke faster. The new angle caused the right amount of friction and the new depth took Liv over the edge. She stopped biting the pillow and screamed out Fitz name along with a few expletives. The tightness of her walls caused Fitz to go over the edge with him. Fitz let out a guttural groan of her name as his body shook. They both were panting hard. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Never had either of them been this responsive. As he collapsed on top of her he didn't want to crush her and began to move. Reaching a hand behind her she stilled his movement. She wasn't ready for their closeness to end. He kissed her neck softly.

"Baby I don't want to crush you."

"You aren't. Stay."

Fitz laid his head next to hers feeling. His hand caressing her side while his heart beat began to slow to a normal beat.

"Fitz"

"Yes baby."

"That was amazing."

He smiled against her skin. He turned them onto their sides and now spooned her.

"I love you Livvie.

"I know, and I love you Fitz."

For the next thirty minutes they laid there looking out at the orchard with their hands and hearts connected thinking and talking of their future together. Both knew there was no going back. They were in this together.

Just as Fitz yawned his phone started buzzing. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he sees it's the residence calling.

"Hello"

"Dad, is Liv with you? She left her purse. Marta wants to know what we want for dinner. Is Liv staying for dinner?"

"Yes Teddy, Liv is with me. I don't know if she is staying for dinner. Just tell them to make enough just in case. How about we have Italian tonight?

"OK, Bye Dad."

Hanging up the phone, "I think Teddy loves you more than he loves me."

"Don't be jealous.

Fitz launches a tickle assault on her body. They decide to shower and head back to the WH for an early dinner.


End file.
